We Learn To Forgive
by FastFan8
Summary: A story about love, family, and friendship with a few twists and turns. hope you enjoy:) btw I'm terrible at summaries as you can probably already tell. Dom/Letty, OC/OC
1. It's All In The Details

***so obviously I don't own any of the characters but I'm sure we all wish we did. Am I right?**

 **SORRY I KNOW THESE TYPES OF FIRST CHAPTERS ARE ANNOYING BUT KEEP READING I CROSS MY HEART IT GETS BETTER**

Anyways this is my first time publishing anything so some feedback would be great don't be afraid to be honest

So this page is just giving a little character description (because I have an unnatural obsession for visuals/details) for some of the OCs and a little about what the story will be based on so let's get started shall we? Btw, I am terrible at summaries

So this story takes place the night Dom and Letty get back from the beach where we last saw them in furious 7, to their now rebuilt home at 1327. By the time they were done capturing Deckard Shaw and Dom was out of the hospital and well enough to go down to the beach I figure their house would be finished by then.

This story is focused mainly on Dom, Letty and two original characters however you will see some old and new characters but know there will not be much depth to them. I hope to start this story in Los Angeles and have it be moved to New York where it is rumored to take place in Fast and Furious 8 or F8. This story will take you into the past to help you better understand the present and will hopefully prepare you for their futures.

The family is back home and safe but will it stay that way or will they once again throw themselves back in the line of fire to protect the ones they've loved and found along the way? Dom/Letty, OC/OC

If the timeline seems off that's because I'm going with what Ludacris posted online were the first movie takes place in 2004 as well as 2F2F: prelude, 2005: 2F2F, 2006/2007: unknown whereabouts, 2007/2008: Dom and Han in Mexico, 2009: Los Bandoleros, F&F, F5, 2010/2011:F6 2012/2013: F&F: TD 2014/2015:F7 2016/2017:F8

Descriptions:

Dom/Letty: you already know or at least I hope you do

Natalia "Nat" Ortiz: 21, 5'7 long wavy raven hair, brown eyes, athletic build, tan skin, of Hispanic descent. Usually seen wearing jeans and V-necks, black worn combat boots and utility jacket. Plays the role of Dom in her circles. She is a leader, fearless, she is competitive, brave, and loyal. Current title holder in the streets (for now), has acquired long juvie record, lives in Letty's old family home down the street from the torettos.

Adrien "Age" Cruz: 23, around 6'2, dark hair, brown eyes, athletic build (muscular), (think like rob evans/ryan guzman hybrid), often seen wearing Henley shirts, jeans, black worn leather jacket and black timberlands with a raggedy bandana wrapped around his wrist, he is protective, brave, charming and a great driver he is the love interest of Nat works at Her Garage .


	2. We learn to forgive

Dom's POV

It's our first night back in my old home, since the explosion that almost killed me and my family. Letty and I have been staying at Mia's since my release from the hospital. But with them moving across the city it's about time we came home. To celebrate Brian and Mia's new chapter in life we spent the day at the beach, just enjoying each other's company. Yes, I'm going to miss them being close, but I can rest easy knowing they are safe and out of harm's way.

We arrived back home around 11 p.m. and as we walk through the door and look around I feel myself let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding.

"You good, Dom?" I hear Letty ask as she squeezes my hand.

"Yea it just feels good to finally bring you home". With that I pull her into me, instantly finding her lips. She immediately deepens the kiss and I feel like my skin is on fire, a feeling that I only ever got from Letty. This is the first intimate moment we've had since she regained her memory. We haven't exactly had too much alone time in the past couple months. Being with Letty before her memories returned was great. But I could always tell she was hesitant. She was never quite sure of herself. But today she no longer had that doubt. I felt her nails begin to dig into the back of my neck. A small moan escaped her lips. God, that was the most beautiful sound I have ever hear, and I wanted to hear it again and again. I reached down and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs tightly around my waist and held tight to my shirt pulling our bodies closer together. While never parting our lips, I began to carry her upstairs and miraculously managed to find my way to our bedroom.

In this moment, while making love to the only woman I knew I would ever truly love, I realized that for the first time since I heard Letty had died my heart felt whole. My mind had finally found itself at peace knowing that this wasn't a dream, or a hallucination this was real. I had my girl back and I planned on keeping it that way.

Letty's POV

As Dom pulled me in and kissed me I felt my body react before I could even fully comprehend what was happening. But Dom had always had that effect on me. When we were younger it used to piss me off. Knowing how much my body craved his. How every time he touched me, I felt like I was going to explode. But I also couldn't deny how right everything felt while I was in his arms. Like nothing could touch me. How we fit so well together. I remember before regaining my memories, or "the Flood" as I like to call it, I was hesitant. Not because I didn't trust Dom, or because I didn't want him to touch me. I was hesitant because I was scared of how much I did trust him, and how I wanted him to hold me close and never let me go. Which was crazy because at the time I didn't have any recollection of him. So here I had this stranger with this insane control over me and I couldn't comprehend why. But now it all makes sense, and I no longer have a reason to be scared.

Around 3 a.m. I wake up to Dom's arm draped across my waist. I feel at home, safe. I take a moment to look up at the beautiful man's face who's still sound asleep. He really is gorgeous. I feel a small ping of guilt when I notice the scar on his shoulder, from when I shot him. I can't seem to help myself as my fingertips brush against the damaged skin, remembering the exact moment I pulled the trigger. I trace his lips kissing him softly, as a silent apology.

"It's not your fault." He says catching me off guard with his voice still full of sleep.

"Uh…I didn't know you were awake." I avoid making eye contact.

"Mmmhhh" he moans and starts to fall back asleep. All of a sudden my chest feel tight and I can't breath or think straight. I can't take it anymore. I can't be in that room and I get up and head downstairs.

Dom's POV

I feel Letty pull away from me. I open my eyes just in time to see her walk out of the door.

"Let?" she doesn't even turn around. So I get up and follow her through the dark to the living room. As I enter, I see her sitting motionless on the couch with her legs crossed under her. I've never seen her like this. She's really starting to worry me.

"Let?" I say in a whisper. She turns and looks at me a little surprised, but her face turns to one of sadness. I can see one tear rolling down her cheek but still she says nothing.

"Letty, are you alright?" I ask cautiously. That's when I see her face morph from one of sadness to one of rage. I try to prepare myself for what she is about to say.

"Am I alright? Dom, I remember everything now, everything. How could you leave me like that? We made vows? You promised?"

"In the DR? Letty, I told you I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I thought I was protecting you. I didn't want you to have to take the fall for my mistakes?"

"But I did, didn't I?" she says while leaning forward elbows on her knees while rubbing her temples.

"Letty, if I would've known I…I…"

"…You what? Would've stayed?" She asks while raising her voice and snapping her head up to look at me. Her eyes showing how deeply she was hurt by my actions.

"Letty, why are you bringing this up now? After all this time? What's going on?"

"Before I had no idea who the hell I was. Let alone who we were, and after "the flood" I was just happy to have my memories back. To have some sense of my identity and glad that you were alive. Then while living with Mia and Brian and with jack running around I just never had time to really sit down and process everything and then with that stupid dream...ughhh." she screams while throwing her hands in the air in frustration.

"What dream…" she doesn't answer me she just gets up and starts pacing back and forth "Letty what dream?"

Finally she turns to me eyes red holding back tears, "What if I hadn't missed my shot?"

"What? Back in London? Letty that's wasn't…"

"Dom! Listen to me, what if I hadn't missed? What if you had died by my hand? What if I had unknowingly killed the only man I have ever loved huh? Then what?"

"Letty you couldn't have known. It wouldn't be your fault don't stress yourself out over the past" I attempt to walk over to her to try and calm her down but she keeps pacing. I figure its best she finally gets her chance to vent.

"That's just it, I wouldn't have known. I wouldn't have been able to know just how much you meant to me. How hard it would be to pull that trigger, because I would have no idea what I was giving up. What I was putting an end to. But you, you knew, you knew what you were walking away, from in the DR. You knew what you were giving up on. Was it really so easy for you to walk away from me?" She's says defeated as she falls to her knees head hanging down. I can hear her soft sobs. I hate seeing her like this and it breaks my heart its so out of character I've never seen Letty so broken.

As I walked up to and kneel down in front of her she instinctively moves herself back wiping quickly at her tears.

"Letty" as I reached towards her and took her face in my hands forcing her to look at me.

"Leaving you was the second hardest thing I have ever had to do. I want you to know that at the time I really believed you would be safer. I didn't think you would do what you did. I hoped you would wait for me. I should've known better, but I didn't. If I had known there was any possibility of you getting hurt I would've never left. You have to believe that I love you more than anything in this world…"

"What was the first?" she spoke up cutting me off. "What was the hardest thing?"

"Watching them bury you" this time it's me who has to look away. That's an experience I don't like to look back on.

This time its Letty's turn to pull me around to look at her "Dom I'm sorry. You're probably having a hard time dealing with all this and I'm over here making it worst."

"No, this is good you need to get this out or you'll end up resenting me."

"I could never resent you."

"So you're gonna stick by me?" I ask recalling a conversation we had at the garage years ago.

She starts to giggle a little bit. But looks up at me through her long eyelashes, while giving a knowing smirk. "Maybe."

"Maybe?" I say while leaning in, capturing her lips with mine.

Scooping her up bridal style in one swift motion I begin leaning my forehead against hers, as if trying to telepathically tell her exactly how much she means to me, with a heavy sigh I start to carry her back to our bedroom.

Just as I start to set her down on our bed I feel her hand start to caress my cheek. I close my eyes at the gentle touch not wanting her to stop "Ride or die, right?"

How could she even doubt it at this point? "You already know the answer to that."

"You'll have to prove it" she says while pulling me down close to her as she whispers in my ear.

"Happily. Every day. For the rest of my life. I love you Leticia Toretto." I like the way that sounds. But that wasn't always the case. Sometimes I can't believe that I actually married her. Don't get me wrong. I'm completely in love with the girl. but growing up I never would've thought we would end up together. She was this tough tomboy from down the street, who would hang out with my little sister and worked in my dad's garage. And after Mia let it slip about her having a crush on me, the guys and I were ruthless. Well, until the day she punched Vince in the face for teasing her. After that we let up a little. But my dad always warned me "Son, one day your gonna want a girl like that, and if you're lucky enough to get her you're never gonna want to let her go". At the time I thought my dad was nuts. I couldn't imagine myself hooking up with or marrying for that matter the girl who I had always seen as family. But I guess a father just knows. _Ha-ha, Pops if you could see me now_.

"I Love you, Dominic Toretto".

That night I fell asleep with Letty snuggled into my side with her head tucked under my chin, allowing me to breath in the scent that could really only be described as Letty. It was sweet almost fruity even with the smallest hint of engine grease, just the way I like it. This was the first night that I hadn't woken up to a nightmare, of her being ripped away from me or waking up and left with an empty bed. No, tonight I would sleep peacefully with her by my side and to the sound of her voice.

 **-Again some feedback would be great. Please and Thank you. Also I have the next few chapters written out already but if there's something you hope to see in the chapters to come let me know, and maybe I'll find a way to slip them in there.**

 **I hope to introduce some new characters next chapter, and believe me I know how big of a turn off OC's can be, but I promise I will try my best to make them seem like they've belong there the since the beginning. :)**


	3. Those we have forgotten

Dom's POV

The next morning 10 a.m.

One minute I'm sleeping peacefully, and the next I'm being slapped across the face by a tiny hand. I open one eye, so I can catch the culprit red handed. But he's no longer in sight.

"JACK?!"

I make my way out of bed and start to head over to the dresser to grab a shirt when my nephew jack jumps out from inside the closet.

"Rawr." He yells, attempting to make his arms small imitating a T-Rex.

Grabbing my chest, I stumbling backwards onto the floor. I try to make him believe he frightened. "Wow! Jack you're a really scary dinosaur."

"You were scared?" he asks as his face lights up.

"Yea, you got me good. Now who told you to come wake me up?"

First he looks out of the bedroom and around the corner to make sure no one can hear him. He leans in close and mouths "Mommy and Letty"

"Oh they did, did they?"

While nodding his head he asks for a piggy back ride down the stairs.

* * *

Meanwhile downstairs.

"Jack, come on lets go we have to go get daddy. I don't know where he gets so much energy. I can hardly keep up."

Letty laughs. "He's a boy. He's supposed to be a little hyper."

Mia's about to reply when I run in, holding Jack out airplane style and start flying him around the girls.

"Well, well, well look who's up."

"Hey, Let" I greet her as I come around and kiss her on the cheek while setting jack down in front of Mia. "Hey, Mi what are you doing here?"

"Oh I just came to see the house, it turned out great, and you would've never guessed that anything has ever happened to it."

"Yea, it did. Where's Brian?"

"Oh, he went to go buy a new barbeque."

"The buster can cook?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"He tries. So hard" she says with a deflated laugh. "Anyways, what are you guys up to today?"

"Just have to head over to Harry's and pick up a new part for the new Chevelle."

"And Mia by new, he means new to us. It's really a piece of junk, long shot but Dom thinks he can make something out of her. So we'll see"

Mia's cell phone starts to go off indicating a new text message. "Okay guys we really have to go but I love you both. Jack go say goodbye."

"Bye auntie Letty. Bye Uncle Dom."

After a few hugs and kisses they were gone.

"So did you enjoy your surprise wakeup call?" letty asks rubbing my reddened cheek.

"I'm going to get you back for that." I threaten as I go to finish getting ready.

* * *

After arriving at The Racers Edge, now ran by Harry's son James, we are waiting at the counter for him to retrieve our ordered parts. As Letty begins to look around, I turn around to see what's taking the kid so long. Its then, that I notice an exchange between him and a young lady in the back. I can't quite figure it out, but for some reason I feel like I know her. I've definitely seen her before. She's way too young for us to have hooked up, and she wasn't coming off as a racer chaser from the smudges of grease that ran up her forearms and the coveralls that were tied off at her waist.

"See something you like?" I hadn't even heard her walk up behind me.

"Hey Let, she look familiar to you?" I ask looking over in the young girl's direction.

"I don't know, I just can't really tell from here." After a few more minutes I had given up the guessing game and started to talk to Letty about the races that were happening later tonight. Hector was hosting them and had invited us out. We decided that we didn't want to be rude, so we would make an appearance. It had been awhile since I've raced on these streets anyway.

Finally! After what felt like 15 minutes I saw the girl pat James on the back and turn to leave.

"Umm, sorry about that, but here are your parts so you should be all set"

"Thanks" I say as Letty and I grab the parts and turn to leave.

"Sorry again." I hear him yell after us.

* * *

Later that night, we had just pulled into the races and were greeted by a swarm of people some old and some new all wanting to get a look at the living legends. That had owned the streets of L.A. only moving on to dominate in Mexico, Brazil, The DR, London and Abu Dhabi. After the crowd had dispersed and Letty and I were able to walk around without being hassled we begin to make our way to the sidelines to watch some of the early races. As we make our way to an open spot, from across the starting line I spot the girl from Harry's that afternoon. So maybe I was wrong about her, maybe she is a racer chaser. I watch as she is chatting up some blonde punk, when in the distance a taller guy begins to make his way over to the two when he sees the blonde about to hand the girl a beer he knocks it to the floor and I can't tell what he says but the blonde turns and heads back to his car. The girl looks unfazed by the whole exchange and simply raises an eyebrow waiting for a response. I see the guy hand her a beer and after she takes it he walks away.

"Look familiar?" I turned around to see Hector already going into hug letty.

"Hector, you're still running these things man?"

"Yea but not for long. You see that guy by the Camaro? That's my cousin, showing him the ropes so I can get the hell out of here."

"Hey, sorry man, you know for the whole punching you in the face thing" letty's says with a nervous laugh

"Nah. It's cool baby girl. Don't sweat it."

"Hey before you go Hector, do you know who that is?" I ask as I point out Harry's girl to him.

As he squints his eye bursts into laughter "Are you kidding? You're joking, right? You don't know who that is? …Wow, okay…yea that's…"

As I wait on hector to finally give me an answer his cousin and a few other racers start to call him over. "Hector! Come one dawg stop playing around. Let's get started. Come on man!"

Hector turns and starts jogging towards them "Alright, alright let's go. Have em line up, Dom we'll talk later"

"Hector? The girl?"

"Yea, yea" he shouts back not paying attention to what I just asked.

"Maybe you're putting too much into. Let it go Dom" letty tells me while wrapping her arm around my waist as I drape my arm around her shoulders.

"Yea, maybe you're right"

All the cars are lined up and ready to go and the drivers start to make their way over to the cars. I watch as the taller guy from earlier makes his way over to the last car. I see him open the door and expect him to get in when I see Harry's girl walk up and slide into the driver's seat while he closes the door behind her. I seemed to have caught his eye because all of a sudden he is staring at me very seriously, almost like he's thinking something over. He then bends down and starts to speak with the girl through the window and makes his way over to the sidelines to let the race begin. His eyes never leaving mine and his arms crossed over his chest.

The flag girl walks in front of all four cars and asks if they're ready. Each begin reeving there engine indicating they are. Just as she's about to drop the flag Harry's girl turns her head staring right at me and Letty. At first she looks shocked, but then she smirks and shakes her head at us and in a flash she's off. Then it all clicked. I knew exactly who she was. How could I forget, well in my defense it had been over 10 years.

"Natalia?" I hear letty whisper in disbelief

 **-Sorry to cut it off there but I promise to update soon:) hopefully you enjoyed this chapter let me know your thoughts and opinions they're very much appreciated thanks:)**

 **also sorry if you left a review and it was removed just know I never saw it and when I went to check them it said I had none so not sure what went wrong but if you'd like to resubmit your reviews feel free**


	4. Things have changed

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews:) I will try to be better I swear! Anyways, here's the next chapter.**

Dom's POV

"Are you okay Let?"

"Uhh yea, just a little shocked. I didn't come here expecting to run into my baby sister". I can tell that she's upset. Probably because this whole time we've been back home, she hadn't thought about the family that she left behind so many years ago.

The race ends and Natalia comes in first, honestly I'm not all that surprised. I watch as Letty tries to push her way through the crowd that has started to form around her. But by the time she reaches the front, Natalia's car is already speeding off into the night. Letty and I agree to stay for the last few races, and on a spur of the moment decision I buy in on the last one of the night. It's nothing new to those who have been in the life for a while, that I come out victorious. But for the newer, younger crowd I am greeted with gasps and loud cheers.

As we make our way home from the races and pull into the drive way talking about how crazy this night had become, we notice cars lined up and down the street, and loud music coming from one of the houses. It takes my eyes a second to focus before I make out where the sound is coming from. I soon realize I know exactly where it's coming from.

Letty's POV

Seeing my sister really caught me off guard. I haven't thought about her in a while. I mean, I used to wonder how she was doing. But I figured she was an adult now and hopefully making better choices than I had. But, obviously I was wrong. The entire car ride home I couldn't keep myself from thinking back to the last time I saw her.

Flashback 

It was the night before Races Wars and I had just finished working on my car at the garage. "Natty" was off to the side helping Vince with one of the cars that was brought in. she was only 9 but she spent just as much time in that garage as anyone else. She really enjoyed being around the cars and getting her hands dirty. Our mom was usually out late and barely even notice she was gone half the time, and since I had moved in with the Toretto's a few years earlier I felt like I owed it to sister to keep an eye out for her. Especially knowing how difficult it was to live in a house with our mother.

Wiping my dirty hands off on one of the old rags and tossing it to the side, I call out to Natalia "come on Natty, we have to get you home".

"Aww come on, do I have to? Please can't I just stay on the couch or at Dom's again?" she pleads while pointing to the old makeshift couch in the back of the garage.

Shaking my head at her, "Not tonight remember we talked about this we decided that tonight was the night you tried sleeping back at home now come on before mom gets worried".

"Yea right, like she's even home" she says crossing her arms, while smiling at me and shaking her head knowing she was probably right.

"Well, you have to get to bed anyway. you can come over after we get back in a few days".

"Fine. Later Vince." she calls out and I watch her walk over to touch knuckles with him.

Just as were heading out Vince shouts "Natty, remember what I told you" I see him touch his finger to the tip of his nose and then point at her with the same finger while winking.

"You got it". I watch as she repeats the same gesture while attempting to wink back

"What was that all about?" I ask as we make our way into the car.

"Oh nothing" she says as she turns on the radio and begins to sing along.

We arrive at home and I walk her up to her porch as Dom's car pulls up. He had been at the café all day helping mia out. "Hey you two" He yells from inside the car giving a small wave to Natalia.

"Dom!" Natty always got excited when Dom was around. she looked up to him so much, and wanted him to teach her everything he knew about cars. He was the closest thing she had to a father figure after our dad left when she was a baby. She really had no one to fill that void, and my mom's recent boyfriend Ramone wasn't cut out for the job. But everyone had a role to play, I suppose. Me the older sister. Mia, she's always had motherly instincts and was naturally the nurturing type. She always took her out for ice cream and talked to her when she was having a rough day. Leon and Jesse acting as her brothers and greatest protectors. And Vince had become her best friend. Those two were almost inseparable. We used to joke that Vince couldn't go anywhere without causing trouble or making a mess of a situation. But when it came to Natty he was a completely different person. He was kind and funny and not a complete pig. It makes me laugh now, thinking about how close our little family had become.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Dom asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Relax, I'm going, I'm going, just do me one favor tomorrow?" I looked at her crossing my arms curious to hear what she had to say.

"And what's that?"

"Smoke em."

"In your honor." He yells out from inside the car with a bow of his head.

"Awesome!" she practically screamed, quickly hugging me and running inside.

Just as I got in the car and leaning over to kiss Dom, I hear the front door squeak open. I turn to see who came out, thinking maybe it was my mom, but I find Natty standing there sighing and shaking her head with her palm pressed against her forehead knowing what I was about to do.

"May I help you?" I question annoyed.

"Just wanting to remind you, I expect to hear about all the details when you get back so make sure you pay very, very close attention."

"Good night Natty". Dom and I say in unison.

"Ughh…goodnight". She groaned while stomping back inside.

End flashback

Letty's POV

As we hear the music and quickly discover where it's coming from I have this instinct to go over there and see Natalia, just for a second or two.

"Dom, maybe we should go see what's going on?"

"I don't know, Letty. It's going to be…" I start to give him the puppy dog eyes I know he can't resist.

"Mmhm, Alright if you're ready and feel like you can handle it, let's do It." he says while rubbing his bald head sounding unsure if he's making the right call.

We make it up to the open door and I feel Dom grab my arm to bring me to a stop. "Are you sure ready for this? We can come back another time there's no need to rush this".

"Yea, I'm good" I'm only telling the half-truth, to be honest. I have no idea what to expect and I'm a little more than nervous.

As I make my way into the house I notice that things have changed. The walls may still look the same, maybe cleaner, there's still a couple pieces of old furniture. I'm glad to see they got rid of that old raggedy couch, though. But everything else is so different. Like, the fact that the house no longer reeks of alcohol, well aside from the people drinking at the party. And the house is a lot cleaner with decent furniture, there were no more holes in the walls and new floorboards. Maybe my mom cleaned up her act. Then again, maybe she hasn't and that's why my sister is throwing a party while she's out doing only God knows what.

I head over to the mantle on the other side of the room. There aren't as many family pictures, not that there was much around to begin with. But under closer inspection I see that they aren't family pictures at all. All of the frames have the original pictures that came in them. All except two. The first is of Natty and the mystery guy from the races. They appear to be in the garage working on a car the hood is up and they're both hunched over inside, with big grins on their faces. It's a really nice photo actually. It makes me glad to see her so happy. The second picture I recognize. It was taken in Dom's backyard years ago. It's with the whole gang sitting at the picnic table with Natalia popping her head over Vince's shoulder while giving him bunny ears, Leon has Jesse in a light choke hold both smiling at the camera and mia laughing while reaching over to smack him and then there's me sitting on Dom's lap at the end of the table playing with the cross around his neck. I run my fingers over the frame trying to commit it to memory. I feel a sad, I always thought things would turn out so different. That those jobs were supposed to set us up to live an easy life with each other, not tear us apart and leave us with so much heartbreak. Dom grabs the picture from my hands and places it back and with one sad glance at it. I then see his eyes flicker away and he mouths out "your sister" while looking towards the kitchen.

I turn to glance into the kitchen. She's already walking out almost not noticing us, a beer in her hand and a hand over her stomach as she laughs. But when our eyes finally meet she freezes and studies me for a brief second then looks behind her and whispers to the guy from the picture and then I hear her speak for the first time in 10 years.

"Everyone out! Parties over! You don't have to go home but you gotta get the hell out of here". That wasn't exactly what I was expecting. "Not you two." She says pointing to us and quickly leaves the room making her way into the back yard.

After about 5 or 10 minutes most of guest have left and Natalia walks back into the house and signals us to follow her into the kitchen, where she gestures for us to take a seat.

"Want a beer?" she asks as she sets down two cold coronas in front of us, as the mystery guy from the races leans against the entry way.

"Should you be drinking?" Dom asks nodding towards the beer that still remains in her hand.

"Don't worry about it Dom, I'm a big girl now" she takes her seat and makes herself comfortable.

"Right, my mistake" I squeeze Dom's hand giving him a small reminder that she may not be the natty that we remember, and to go easy on her.

The mystery guy finally begins to make his way over to the table and next to Nat but my over protective sister instincts kick in before I realize what I'm doing.

"And who the hell are you?" I ask to aggressively.

"Letty" I hear Dom warn lowly.

He chuckles "No, its fine. Sorry, I should've introduced myself the names Adrien. You're obviously the infamous Dom and Letty I've heard so much about."

"Infamous huh?" Dom asks taking an interest I what the young man has to say.

"Well, when your all over the news for murder, theft and something about drug cartels and being the most wanted man in America I'd say your pretty infamous. By the way Nat, Leon called about 5 minutes ago. I told him you'd call him back"

"Wait you talk to Leon?" Dom asks his voice just above a whisper.

Nat takes a swig from her beer and peers over to answer Dom. "Yea after he got back from Mexico he came back here to save up before heading to New York. But it's gotten hectic over there recently, so he just moved back. He was here earlier today but he went home for the night his wife Leah is pregnant with their third kid so he tries to help her out when he can but he'll be by tomorrow you can see him then".

"Wow Leon's a dad I never thought I'd live to see the day, time flies" I answer, smiling, glad that everything worked out for Leon. I was really worried about him after losing Jesse they were like two peas in a pod.

"That it does, so tell me something" Nat places the beer on the counter behind her.

"Shoot"

"How the hell you guys are back in the states"

"We'd been back for almost 2 years before the explosion" her eyes get big after hearing that.

"Explosion? What explosion?" Dom and I look at each other for second not sure if she's playing with us.

"You never noticed the house blown to hell?"

She shakes her head. "We haven't exactly been on the best of terms with law enforcement. We spent a few months in New York before settling abroad to catch our breaths and save up some cash before heading back. But like I said, things are crazy right now. We just got back a couple days ago and we've been at the garage all day. So we didn't know anything till we saw you earlier".

"Natty please tell me you're not pulling jobs". I ask even though I know she is.

"Wow, "Natty" huh? Haven't heard that name in a long time." _ha-ha_ "Look, don't worry about it. Its fine".

"So what's this about a garage?" Dom interrupts trying to ease the tension.

"Well technically, it's your garage but we've kind of been keeping it running for you?"

"DT's? How?" I had known the bank sold it after everything went down in Brazil. But I could never bring myself to drive past it after that, it would hurt too much to see someone else's name on the building.

"That's not important." She waves me off. "But you haven't answered my question how are you back?"

"It's a long story, and I'm gonna need another beer." Dom says while downing the rest of his corona.

"Well lucky for you, I've got all night and a fully stocked fridge, so let's hear it"

After grabbing a couple of beers we start to tell our story of the past 10 years on the run.

We don't end up making it back to the comfort of our own homes till 4 a.m., where we fall sleep before our head even hit the pillows.

 **I hope you enjoyed:) Don't forget to review and give me your thoughts about our new characters. You'll get a little more acquainted with them in the next chapter.**


	5. Little Red Toolbox

**I hope you're ready to get to know our new characters a little better, because here we go:)**

Natalia's POV

Letty and Dom have changed quite a bit over the years. I'm not so sure if they've noticed, but I have. Letty's a little more reserved, cautious of her surroundings. She used to be such a wild child and never thought twice about the consequences of her actions. Dom seems a bit softer more gentle and relaxed. But after hearing their stories it isn't hard to see why. Dom values his family more than ever now and Letty knows what kind of evil this world has to offer.

It was hard for me to hear the talk about her "death". I remember her funeral. I remember feeling like something wasn't right. As it turns out my gut was onto something. Because while running a job in London a couple years back, I remember bumping into her while trying to make some money on a couple races (not that I would tell her). But when she stopped right in front of me she had no idea who I was, and when I asked how Dom was she had no idea who I was talking about. She told me I had the wrong girl. It was after that, which I learned about Dom's whereabouts. But I didn't have time to intervene before he had already moved on, and tracking him down was taking longer than I'd hoped. When Vince's name was brought up my hurt ached and I had to shut my eyes for a second to keep my composure. I missed him so much. He used to meet up a few times a year and showed pictures of Nico. It was difficult watching him struggle to get his life back together after everything that went down. Rosa and Nico really saved him from himself, and for that I will always be grateful.

Dom and Letty finished telling us their individual sides of their stories around 4 a.m. to say it was a lot to process is an understatement.

I walked them out and turn around to see Adrien standing in front of me, a small smile on his lips. I walk over and lean my forehead against his chest, letting my eyes fall shut and take a deep breath.

"You alright?" he asks while starting to massage my shoulders.

"I'm good. Just tired. Let's go to bed we have to be at the garage in a couple hours."

Adrien's POV

Having Letty and Dom back is great...but it makes my worried for Nat. There are a lot of things they don't know about her, and I worry they'll dig too deep into her past and upset her. I've lost her once, and I've been fighting to keep her ever since. But this just may lead to her downfall. But this time I may not be able to catch her before she falls to deep.

Flashback

Natalia and I met the day that Jesse died. I had just moved into the neighborhood two weeks earlier. When one day I was walking home from Torretos café and I noticed a little girl carrying what looked like a really heavy red toolbox. I had seen her around the café a few times but never took much interest in her. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail and she had a scab on one knee. It also looked like she had just been rolling in, what at the time, I assumed to be mud. I was just about to ignore her, but the constant clinking of the metal inside the tool box from her struggling with every step was too much to bare. so I went over to help her out.

"Hey, you need help there?"

She looked up at me scrunched up her nose and kept walking "No. I'm fine."

"Isn't your dad going to be mad you're playing with his tools?"

"These are my tools if you MUST know and I don't plan on "playing" with them. I know exactly what I'm doing thank you." she said somewhere between prideful and annoyed.

"What's a little girl like you, doing walking around with tools?" I soon realized that was the wrong question to ask.

She drops the toolbox and stomps over to me I take a step back not knowing what's happening and caught off guard by her sudden movements.

"One. I'm not a little girl. I'm 9. and two. You want to know what I'm doing...I'm minding my own business maybe you should try it sometime".

"Well excuse me for trying to help, and I'm 11 ½ your only 9 so that makes you a little girl."

She narrows her eyes at me and raises a fist to get ready to hit me but instead our attention is stolen away from us when we hear motorcycles approaching, fast. And before we know it we hear gunshots a lot of them and close by. Having no idea where they are coming from I grab the girl and hit the deck, shielding her with my body before I even realize what I'm doing. After they stop all is silent for a brief moment before I grab her hand and pull her quickly up her stairs and into her house.

"Are you okay" I ask while breathing heavy my heart pounding inside my chest.

"I think so, you?" She replies while looking over her body and mine.

"Yea, I'm good."

"So, what's your name kid?" she asks out of breath trying to relieve some of anxiety in the room. My heart rate beginning to even out.

"I thought you wanted me to mind my own business?" I tell her while slumping to the floor.

She follows. "I did. But since we almost just died and are stuck in here for a while, don't you think we should try and be friends? Look, I'll go first. Hi, I'm Natalia. No one calls me that, so you can just call me Natty." she holds her hand out for me to shake it.

"Adrien." I say while taking hold of her small hand.

15 minutes go by, before we hear sirens outside. We both run out assuming its safe and once we do I instantly regret it. Because there's EMTs and police everywhere and I watch the young girl run down the street only to be stopped by an officer as she breaks down crying in his arms. Just behind them I see a body covered by a white sheet. The officer carries the girl over to a lady sitting on the steps with long brown hair. I'll later know her to be Mia, and she starts to rub the small girls head on her lap. Deciding that its best that I leave them alone, I turn to make my way back to my house, when I spot the red tool box. I pick it up and carry it to Natty's porch and leave it for her to find.

A couple weeks later on my way to the bus stop, I see her walking out her door and ask if I can walk with her. She only nods but from then on we have been pretty much inseparable. She was my best friend and once she turned 17 everything just fell into place. Somehow I knew I would never find another girl like her. I loved her and realized I always have, even before I knew what love was.

End Flashback

Nat doesn't like to label us as a couple or to show a lot of affection around others very often. You never know whose watching. Because we know there are people out there that will take advantage of it. It makes you vulnerable in the worst way, and can allow them to reach out and break you anytime they want. That's what really bothers her. Although she pretended pretty well tonight, Nat had heard things about Dom and Letty over the years, and she never wanted to become them. She didn't want to lose me the way Dom thought he lost Letty. So for a while she pushed me away and tried to keep her distance. But in the end I won her over.

So as I watch her sleep against my side, her head on my chest I can't help but to worry about her. I silently pray everything turns out okay, before drifting off to sleep myself.

Letty's POV

Finally managing to roll our tired asses out of bed Dom and I head over to the garage. Walking in the place, it looks the exact same. Besides a couple new faces but I quickly make out one old one.

"Leon." I scream. Running up to him and throwing my arms around his neck squeezing him tightly, like he's about to disappear.

"Letty?" he says not believing it's really me and hugs me back just as tight.

"I decided to make it a surprise. I hope you don't mind." Nat says walking over to greet us.

I finally manage to let go of Leon and go into hugging Nat. At first she hesitates and stiffens but then I feel her slowly hug me back.

"Brother!"

I watch teary eyed as I watch Dom and Leon embrace each other while Leon rubs Dom's bald head and gives it a kiss.

After catching up for about an hour out back, we head inside to cool off sitting inside Dom's old office. Dom and I leaning against the desk while I stare out of the office window my eyes glued on Nat. Leon sits in the office chair leaning forward with his elbows on his knees opening a bottled water.

Looking at Nat is really strange. She looks so much like our father. Not that she would know. she was too young when he left. But her eyes are all our moms. I haven't gotten around to asking about her just yet.

"Hey guys, that was some night." Adrien says while entering the office signing some papers and putting them in a filing cabinet.

"So what's her story?" I ask as I nod towards Nat.

"Where to begin? _Ha-ha_ " he asks leaning back against the cabinet arms crossed over his chest.

"How about the beginning" Dom says in a serious and concerned voice but Adrien doesn't seemed fazed he just nods.

"Alright, from the beginning. Well she's smart, talented and a damn good racer. she's been in the scene since she was fourteen and …"

"Fourteen? That's a little young isn't it?" Adrien and Leon just stay quiet and he continues.

"As much as people say she's like you Letty, they say she's like Dom"

"What does that mean?"

"She's a leader, when she's doing a job she gets it done right, she's a little risky but feels it's worth the reward and she's never lost a race. But she's also like Letty, aggressive, feisty but underneath she's all love and she's loyal to a fault".

Dom is the first to speak up "Never lost a race huh?" he sounds impressed and maybe even a little proud.

"Nope. That's why so many people want her on jobs."

"Jobs?"

"Yea, she said she knew away to make some extra cash and with her reputation everyone wants her. But since some hard-ass government hack has been around asking us questions business has been slow."

"Hobbs?" Dom and I say simultaneously.

"Bald and built like the hulk?"

"Yea, that's him." I laugh to myself a little.

"You know him?"

"Yea, he's the reason we were able to come back to the states. How do you know him?"

"Hobbs huh? And here I was calling him "The Thing". Well he used to come around asking questions kicking in doors and shit, just to ask if we've seen you and to let us know he'll be "watching"."

Hearing a loud clashing noise we turn to see Nat walking into the office.

"Hey, sorry guys this cars taking way longer than it should. It was supposed to be done an hour ago".

"I can handle it if you want". Leon asks about to get up from his seat.

"No. It's okay Le, I got it. Thanks though." she reaches into the mini fridge and grabs a cold water bottle and begins to drink it. Now that its day light and her hair is tied up I notice a pink thin scar running from right behind her lower ear down her neck curving towards her color bone.

"What happened?" I ask before I can remind myself not to, while point to my own neck, so she understands what I'm referring to.

Dom looks up with wide eyes as Adrien turns away, hands clenched into fists. I see Leon get up and make up an excuse about a car needing to have its spark plugs replaced.

Nat's hand quickly covers and starts to rub the scar with her hand "Ohh uhh this? It's nothing. You know kids do stupid things. I need to get back to the car. Oh and tomorrows Sunday… barbeque at your place right? Or do you not do that anymore?"

"Ummm yea, tomorrow at 1 p.m." Dom answers while looking her over trying to check over every piece of exposed skin.

"Okay sounds good. Leon and I will head over to the market after work and I'll bring some stuff over later tonight."

"Yea, thanks."

As she walks out I see her give a hardened, almost warning glare to Adrien.

"Talk…Now!" Dom says harshly once Nat's out of earshot. Glaring at Adrien.

Adrien looks at Nat getting back to work, with a heavy sigh he unclenches his fist allowing his white knuckles to regain blood flow. "Follow me" he says shaking his head walking of the office and then out of the garage completely.

 **\- Sorry if this seemed a bit over dramatic or let me know if you like the drama. Maybe I'll add more. The rest of the story will be written on the fly, so bear with me. Again, I would love to know what you guys thought about this chapter. Don't be shy. I enjoy reading your comments.**


	6. Scars

**Let the Drama Continue.**

Letty's POV

We follow Adrien out of the garage and into our cars and allow him to lead the way.

I watch Adrien's car pull into my old drive way down the street. Dom and I park in his and begin getting out of the car. We notice Mia walking out of the house staring straight at Adrien. He stares back before giving a small wave and heading inside the house. Mia shakes herself off and continues down the porch steps.

"Oh, hey guys." Mia's says walking over to her car in the driveway

"How ya living girl?"

"I just came by to drop off the chicken for tomorrow. It's marinating in the fridge. So don't touch it. Dom that means you."

" _Ha-ha._ Okay Mia." Dom says with his hands up in surrender.

"I meant it Dom." she says in a hard voice letting him know she's serious

"Alright, I get it .Don't touch the meat."

As much as I love chatting with Mia and watching her torture Dom, I'm really interested in what Adrien has to say. So I tug on Dom's arm trying, unsuccessfully, to get his attention. Reminding him of where we need to be without his sister seeing. But Mia being Mia notices somethings up right away.

Her eyes flicker back and forth between us and the house down the street. "Where are you guys headed?"

"You remember Letty's sister Natalia? We ran into her and we're just going over to check out the house while she's at the garage. I'll fill you in about tomorrow."

"Uhhh" I see Mia looking worried, and becoming flustered "Are you sure? It's been awhile, and it was pretty rough after you guys left. I didn't even know they were back in L.A."

"You knew she left?" How could she not tell me, she knew where my sister was?

"After you left I would stop by every once in a while. Just to check in. That's how I know Adrien. Nat's been through a lot but she's tough. God, she used to remind me so much of you Letty. The way she could look you right in the eye and tell you she was fine even when she wasn't. I remember when she left for New York. I tried to convince her to stay. But she's stubborn, like you Let. She always has been."

"It was pretty rough…Nat's been through a lot…" is all that keep playing over and over in my head. What happened while we were gone? Why didn't she tell me things were bad? I could've helped, somehow.

"What are you saying Mi?" I finally ask

She smiles but her eyes tell another story. "Nothing, uhh I'll just see you guys tomorrow. I have to go. I have an ultrasound in a hour." she yells over her shoulder while waving goodbye as she gets into her car.

Dom and I walk into my old house were we're greeted by Adrien. He's standing with his arms crossed next to a large, slightly out of place, picture hanging on the wall.

"You might want to sit down."

"I'd rather stand." Dom says while leaning against the wall. I reach over and grab his arm guiding him to sit with me on the couch.

Once were seated Adrien removes the hanging picture off the wall and behind it is a big hole.

"A hole?" I ask confused

"Once you understand the significance of this hole you will then be able to understand why Nat is who she is. This isn't an easy story to tell and I wish I didn't have to, but I know she never will. Even if she did it would never be the whole truth."

Dom answers for the both of us "Let's hear it then."

"Okay do you remember what happened a few nights before race wars?"

We both look at each other and shake our heads. Too much time had passed. There's no way I could remember that far back. I knew one thing for sure, I didn't recognize this hole.

"Well you remember your mom's boyfriend Ramone?"

Flashback TP POV

Natalia had just walked up to the Toretto's house just as Vince and Dom were heading out.

"Hey where you guys going?" she asks a little disappointed that they were leaving as soon as she was getting there.

"The café, Jesse needs help unloading some boxes. You want to come? I'm sure if you ask nicely Dom will let you have an ice cream." says Vince

"I don't know, it may take a while you sure you won't get bored"

"I promise." Nat says while making a cross over her heart.

"Okay then let's go"

"YES!" Vince and Nat say at the same time.

"Come on get on my back." says Vince while holding up his hand for a high five.

"You got it." Nat goes to raise her arm above her head but pulls it back down and tightly into her moaning in pain. Her other hand wraps around her middle holding her ribs on the opposite side.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Vince asked concerned.

"Yea, I'm fine. I just need to sit down for a sec." says the young girl struggling to catch her breath as her eyes are squeezed shut in pain.

Natalia sits down on the last step of the walkway trying to control her breathing.

"What's wrong with your side" Dom questions.

"Nothing. Really, I'm fine" she says trying to convince the boys that nothing's wrong.

"Natty, it's okay we're here for you." Vince explains as he kneels down beside her.

Nat sighs in defeat knowing that she can't continue to lie to them.

Dom kneels down beside Vince in front of Nat and points towards her side. He softly asks "May I?"

Looking away not wanting to see the looks on their faces, she gives a quick nod.

Dom then slowly starts to lift up the right side of her shirt. About half way up a black and blue bruise is revealed, with a few faint ones surrounding it.

Immediately feeling his blood begin to boil Dom calls out for Mia. Not expecting the loud outburst Nat flinches away.

"I'm sorry. No, no it's okay. Can you tell me who did this? And Natty look at me." she cautiously does so "Tell the truth you won't get in trouble okay?"

In an extremely aggressive tone and through clenched teeth Vince speaks up "We already know who it is Dom. Let's go your wasting time."

"We need to make sure. Natty was it Ramone?"

Not wanting to answer, but knowing they already figured it out she again nods her head. Vince starts pacing back and forth with heavy breathing, and face turning red as he opens and closes his fist. Eventually walking over and slamming his fist down on the hood of his car denting it.

"MIA NOW!" Dom yells again.

Nat is starting to get scared from all the commotion. Believing that she is in trouble she wishes it would all just go away.

"I'm sorry. I'm fine. You guys don't have to be mad. It's my own fault." she manages to get out trying to hold back the tears that are forming in her eyes.

Vince instantly regretting his actions not wanting to frighten the girl walks back over to her.

"No, no baby girl. You're okay. We're not mad at you. Everything's going to be fine. I promise"

Mia and Letty exit the house laughing.

"Finally! Get your asses over here."

"What do you want? I was in…Oh My god!" Mia covers her mouth in shock, finally seeing why the boys were calling her.

"What the hell what happened? Who did this? If you guys did this I swear…"

"Relax Let. It wasn't them. From the coloring it looks a couple days old" Mia explains. The boys thank God she's studying to be a nurse, subsequently being saved from Letty's wrath.

"Then who!?"

"I'll give you one guess." Vince says looking over towards Letty's house.

Letty turns and stalks off angrily towards her mom's house when Dom grabs her arm holding her back. "Wait a second. I'm going with you." He turns to face Mia. "Mi take Nat down to the café and you guys can help Jesse. We're just gonna take care of a couple things."

After 10 minutes Mia finally convinced Nat to go to the café, which wasn't too hard. It only took Mia bribing her with a chance to take a couple customers' orders before she caved, and was halfway dragging Mia down the street.

When the girls were far enough away Dom, Letty and Vince made their way to Letty's mothers' house.

Letty's father left a few days after Nat's 2nd birthday. His reason being that he couldn't handle her mother's behavior anymore. He passed away a few years ago.

Letty's mom had been a good woman and mother. That was until a couple years before Natalia was born. Then she began to stay out all night, claiming that raising Letty took away her youth. Letty's father threatened to leave if she didn't straighten up. Which she did. That's when she found out she was pregnant with Natalia. She was shocked, but she was happy. She was glad to get a second chance at motherhood and told herself she wouldn't make the same mistakes twice. But after her husband left, she began to slip again. she started to become more and more unstable. She was always going out or working just so she could support her drinking and gambling habit. She started to yell a lot and arguing with Letty about her not being a real woman. How women don't belong in a garage and that she didn't want her daughter hanging around with low life's like the Torretos.

When Letty couldn't take the drama anymore she moved out, and in with the Torretos. Mr. T's always felt like more of a home to her than her mother's ever did. This was right before Mr.T's passing and would prove to come in handy. Especially after Dom went to prison and someone had to keep everything together.

She never wanted to go back, but she wanted to keep an eye on her sister. Over the years Nat had grown on the Torreto family and was allowed at the garage, café, and house whenever she liked.

Recently her mom had begun to date Ramone a custodian worker with a drinking problem, but he didn't stay nights and he seemed harmless enough. No one gave him a second thought as long as Natty was safe. Which they had all believed that she was.

Reaching the house Letty didn't even bother knocking. She just opened the door and let themselves in. Letty began shouting for Ramone and searching the house. They found him and her mom in the backyard.

As quickly as he came into view Vince was already on top of him delivering blow after blow. Dom finally managed to wrestle him off after letting Vince lay into him for a few minutes.

"Vince you're done. I want to hear his pathetic excuse for putting his hands on a child."

Letty's mom was screaming in Spanish. Telling them to get away. They don't know what they're talking about. While Letty yelled back and told her mom she had seen the bruises.

"He didn't mean it. She gets an attitude sometimes, you know that." she says while helping him up. Vince is in the background trying to catch his breath and calm himself down.

Starting to spit up blood Ramone says "The little bitch needs to learn to respect her elders." Letty's fist makes contact. The crack of flesh on flesh stuns everyone. She went to swing again Vince grabbing her, holding her back.

Dom walked up slowly to Ramone, grabbing him by his collar and looking at his blood soaked face. "You're leaving. Right now. I don't want to hear another word about it. Oh and if I ever see you back here again, or I heard that you so much as came within a 10 mile radius of Natalia, I'll kill you myself. As for you Ms. Ortiz, if I hear that you let this man back into your home with your daughter in it, I will personally make sure that you spend the rest of your life behind bars. ¿Entiendes?"

Terrified she looks over to Letty. "¿Vas a dejarle hablar con tu madre de esta manera?"

Still fuming, using up the rest of her energy not to hit her as well, Letty simply reply's "Contestale."

"Fine. Yes. I understand." she yells back, running into the house slamming the back door behind her.

Ramone left which gave Letty's mom time to calm down and gain some sense about what she had allowed to happen. How it was wrong and she needed to do better. For herself and her daughter. They all left agreeing she needed some time to herself and would allow Nat to stay with them for the next few days leading up to Race Wars.

End flashback

Letty's POV

Recalling what had happened and running through it several times I respond to Adrien "Yea. I remember that now. But I don't remember anything having to do with the wall. Everything happened outback."

"That's because you weren't there for that. But about two weeks after you ran to Mexico she moved Ramone in permanently."

"What happened?" Dom asked looking straight at the floor and pain in his voice.

"For a while they were doing well. They had both stopped drinking. They went to AA meetings. Got new jobs. Nat was even doing well in school. But two years later Ramone got injured at work. He lost his job and started drinking again. Your mom tried her best to stay sober but with alcohol in the house she started drinking again were constantly fighting. They would get into heated arguments and Nat would stay at my house for as long as she could trying to avoid them. She was successful for about a year. But one night when she was 13 she decided to stay home. That night he started getting rough with your mom, and when Nat defended her he snapped. She doesn't know what happened exactly. She passed out. But when she woke up in the hospital she had 2 broken ribs, a deep laceration on her neck, and her left eye was swollen shut. She was covered in cuts and bruises. The doctors told her she had been in a car accident."

I don't understand why they would tell her she was in an accident. "Car accident? You just said Ramone…"

"When your mom realized her injuries were serious, she told Ramone they needed to go to the hospital. He protested. He said if they went to the hospital then he would go to jail. So they came up with the best excuse that they could, and played off of your juvie record. They came up with a plan that the police would believe. They took your moms old car and drove it down by the high school, knowing someone would see it. Then they loaded her in the front seat and put the car in drive prior to watching it smash into a light pole. Later when a passerby would call the police and they were questioned they would say "she must have been joy riding", and because many of her injuries where directed to the upper half of her body it would seem consistent with their story."

"Where is he?" Dom growls.

"It's too late Dom" Adrien tells him in a controlled voice. I know this isn't an easy story to tell and he's trying his best to keep it together.

"Where is he?" he asks again this time through gritted teeth, face turning a deep red.

"He died three years ago. Drug overdose."

I'm almost too terrified to ask, but I have to. "And my mom?"

"Last I heard, she moved in with your aunt. She tried to clean herself up, but if you ask her she'll tell you she has no children. She doesn't want anything to do with Nat. She blames her for Ramone."

"Why?"

"After everything that happened, and when Natalia was finally released from the hospital, Ramone promised he would change. You're mom believed him and said he could stay. It didn't take long for them to go back to their old ways. Nat needed an outlet. Something to get her out of the house and keep her mind off all of her problems. Hector finally gave her the greenlight when she was 14, after seeing how much she was struggling. Racing seemed to put that fire back in Nat and she was damn good at it. Ramone and your mom found out and would get into heated screaming matches with her, but luckily nothing ever transpired. Except the day cops had come by asking about Letty. After the cops told them what you had been up to in the DR, he lost his temper and he accused her of ending up just like you. Problem was this time, she was no longer a defenseless little girl. This time he ended up in the hospital, and she didn't try to hide it. She was charged with assault and spent three months in juvie. When she got out they had picked up and left and in order to pay the bills she had to start racing more. Eventually racing lead into pulling jobs. Your mom and Ramone ended up on the streets. Which introduced the couple to heroin. "

I can't believe what I'm hearing. I feel overwhelmed with guilt. I look at Dom and see the same haunted expression on his face. We should have been there. We should've checked on her. Speaking of checking on her, where the hell was Mia? Why hadn't she called me? Why hadn't Nat told me herself, when I was down here. Before I went undercover for Brian?

"Why didn't she tell me? I was home for a while back in 09."

"She wasn't here. After she was healed from the attack your mother had sent her down to the DR for the summer, to stay with your aunt. She said she needed a vacation. By vacation, she meant from me. She thought I was corrupting her. That I was the one that got her into racing and by the time she came back they were making your funeral arrangements."

"Wow." Is all I can get out. I'm still digesting everything he's just told us.

I don't completely understand why she wouldn't tell us now? I guess after thinking it over, I wouldn't want people to know either. We're more alike than I realized.

We stay talking for a bit longer getting to know Adrien. I can tell he really cares for my sister. I appreciate everything he's done for her. About 20 minutes in, we thank him for being honest with us and we get ready to head home.

 **-what do you think is running through Doms head?**

 **So for some odd reason I seem to have it stuck in my brain that Letty's home life was rough. If you have a different opinion let me know in a review.**

 **I think it's important to let Dom and Letty know what's gone on since they've been gone. I'm trying to show them, as well as the readers, that not all of their problems followed them. That life still went on for those left behind.**

 **I hope you liked this chapter. Let me know what you'd like to read next. Write a review or shoot me a message:)**


	7. Weight of the World

**Hopefully I haven't lost you guys and you're all still reading.**

Dom's POV

You can't even begin to imagine the amount of guilt I feel. After everything I've been through. After everything I've put my family through. I never thought anything like this was going on back in L.A. I should've been here to protect her. If I had been here this would've never happened. Han, Giselle and Vince would still be alive and Letty would never had gone through what she had. I just assumed once we left everyone else would be unaffected. They'd be able to live a normal life. UGH, DAMN IT! I should have been here.

"Don't do that." I hear come from behind me on the bed. I feel two warm arms wrap around me.

"Do what?" I ask glancing over my shoulder.

"Blame yourself. You can't keep doing that. We all made the decision to pull that job. We all chose to leave. We had no idea what would happen."

"He could've killed her."

"I know Dom. But she's strong. She's a fighter." I couldn't disagree.

"She really is your sister." I give her a small smile. She turns my face so I'm looking directly at her.

"Dom, let it go. Please?"

"I just don't get it Letty. How can you sit here and still love me after everything that I've done? After what I've put you and our family through?"

"Because Dom, I know you. I know that you were trying to do what was best for us. I've seen the way you've stood by me, through everything. I've seen you go above and beyond for this family. Because I know you deep down in here" she places her hand over my heart "I see you for what you truly are…a good man. Someone who's dependable, kind and loving. And I couldn't ask for anything more. Dominic Torreto I love you because you're everything I never knew I wanted, because you make me want answers to questions I never even thought to ask, and because in some small way you and I are exactly the same."

I hear what she's saying and looking deep into her eyes she means every word of it. She then pulls me in and gingerly kisses me. This kiss is different it's filled with emotion and understanding. "Just lay with me?" I ask knowing she's the only thing that could bring me peace.

"Sure baby". She says while pulling me into her lap rubbing my head as my eyes shut I hear her begin to sing that lulls me right to sleep.

That night I slept dreamlessly, which I was grateful for. But when I woke, I still felt like the weight of the world was on my shoulders, the only relief I could think of was to talk to Nat. So after Letty headed out to grab some last minute groceries I drove over to the garage.

Just as I suspected she was working on her car. It was Sunday. The garage was closed, so I didn't expect anyone to be with her. I was right. My presence catches her by surprise. She wasn't expecting anyone to come today. We catch up a little bit, making small talk. But it's now or never. Time to man up, and do what I came here to do.

"So that scar on your neck? How did you say you got it again?" I tried to be inconspicuous.

Again her hand goes to her neck and she runs her fingers along it. "I didn't. But since you seem so interested, car accident." she says without batting an eye, like she's told the lie so many times it doesn't even register anymore.

"Tell me about it." I press.

She stops working and furrows her brow. "To be honest I don't remember it." Observing her I can see the internal struggle she's having with herself. She changes from pissed to saddened, to something I can't quiet put my finger on.

Seeing her like this almost makes me wish I hadn't asked. Before I can stop myself I'm reaching over running my thumb along the scarred skin. I feel her stiffen and she looks away from me. I whisper "I'm sorry."

Her eyes snap up at me. I withdraw my hand. I can tell that she's figured it out. That I know it wasn't a car accident.

"Leon or Adrien?" she asks drained as her anger seems to fizzle out.

"It doesn't matter."

Shrugging her shoulders pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration "Adrien" she breaths out.

"I should've been there for you. I'm sorry. I can understand if you can't forgive me. I was selfish and …"

"Dom this wasn't your fault. I'm not upset with you. Well, I am. But not about this. This was his fault. He did this to me, not you. You tried to get him to go away, and I thank you for that. So you see the only person whose forgiveness you need to earn is your own."

I hear what she's saying but it doesn't make me feel any better. "I should've been there."

"Look at me Dom. it made me a stronger person. I was never mad at you for what happened to me. For a while I was actually pissed at myself. For not staying away when I should have, not fighting back as hard as I should have. Letting someone come in a break me so easily. It got to me. It took Adrien a long time to get it through my head that this was on him. He's the one to blame. But I learned from my mistake and when he came for me again I returned the favor so to speak."

"How?" I ask in disbelief she was just a kid.

"I saw that look in his eyes. The same one he had that day and I don't know something took a hold of me. When he reached over, I just started swinging. I was so angry. This guy had broken a piece of me that day, and I just wanted it back. I wanted to not flinch every time someone raised their hand. I wanted to not have to constantly look over my shoulder expecting the worst out of people, and before I knew it Adrien was pulling me off of him"

"I know what that's like." flashbacks of attacking Linder start to fill my brain. Lost in my own world I feel two arms embrace me softly. "So, you're okay? There's nothing else?" I ask pulling her out to look her over. She looks down "what? What is it?"

"Nothing. That's it. Come on. Let's get out of here." She jerks her head towards the exit. Attempting the pull her shoulders from my hands. But I hold her steady.

"Natty" she shutters at the name, but a slight smile tugs at her lips.

"Alright. Yea. There's more." she lifts her ribbed tank top. My breath hitches in my throat my eyes lock on a long jagged scar that ran down her right side stopping just above her naval. Feeling my stare burning into her skin she quickly moves to cover herself and walks away from me.

"Adrien didn't mention that." I hear my self say bitterly.

"I didn't think so. He's the only other person to see it." she tells me rubbing her arm nervously.

"Ramone?" I ask through gritted teeth

She chuckles, shaking her head. "No. Not this time"

"Then what happened." I want to hear what she has to say. I take a seat on the old make shift couch.

She looks up at the clock on the wall "Maybe another time. Let's go we have some meat to barbeque." Before I have time to protest she runs over grabbing my arm, enthusiastically pulling me along with her out to our cars, reminding me of her when she was a little girl. I can't help but to smile.

 **Thanks for reading. Leave a review. Let me know if you're liking the story or if there is something you'd like to see instead.**

 **Also, how is everyone liking the OC's? Any suggestions or ideas surrounding these two? Would you like to see more or less of them?**

 **p.s. Don't worry there will be more Dotty in the coming chapters.**


	8. All eyes on me

**Hey guys sorry this is a long chapter. Once I started writing I couldn't stop. Just a warning this is a bit dramatic:)**

Nat's POV

When I first realized Adrien had told Dom and Letty about Ramone I was livid. I wanted to go out and find him. Ask him why? Why would he do that, after I told him not to? But seeing the concern in Dom's eyes, I knew he had done the right thing. This isn't something I would have shared on my own. I know that much. Besides even if it had nothing to do with them, they still had a right to know. I wasn't the same kid they left behind. I've changed. They should know why.

When Dom had asked me if there was anything else, my gut told me to lie. But my anger told me he deserves to know, because this time it had everything to do with him. I wanted him to know. I wanted him to feel on the inside how I looked on the outside. I wanted him to know that a part of me blamed him. Or at least it used to. But when it came time to tell him what happened, I just couldn't. I had blamed him for so long but I didn't anymore. It didn't seem fair to add to his pile of regrets.

Avoiding him pushing the subject any further, I remind him that we have a barbeque to get to. I grab him by his arm, pulling him outside towards his car.

We arrive at Dom and Letty's after a short car ride. I notice Adrien's car in our driveway and decide I better go confront him before he makes his way over.

I slip into the house silently and listen to hear if he's home. I hear something coming from the kitchen. I walk over and slowly round the corner seeing him standing at the counter flipping through a car catalog eating a bowl of raspberries.

"You know we're about to eat right?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

Almost as if he was expecting me he turns around slowly shrugging off my previous question "I thought you'd be at the garage late, and I wasn't going to go without you."

"I was at the garage. But it's weird, because guess who came to have a little chat?" His body goes stiff. He throws his head back massaging his temples.

"Dom." he answers dropping his head, and rubbing the back of his neck starting to feel nervous.

Taking in his demeanor, I use this opportunity to walk up really slow to him until our bodies are pressed up against each other. Trapping him between me and the counter, I grab him tightly by the collar of his shirt and pull him closer capturing his mouth with mine. "Thank you" I whisper against his lips.

He pulls away. "So you're not mad?" he asks looking down at me skeptically. He knows me all too well and is fully expecting a heated argument.

"I was." I explained "But you know I never would've done it."

"I know." then he crashes his lips against my own, quickly turning us around and pushing me into the counter. His hands digging into my hips as his thumbs begin to massage circles into my skin. Then all at once he lifts me up onto the counter, never breaking contact with my mouth. I feel his hands playing with the hem of my tank top, and his fingers graze across my exposed skin giving me chills. I instantly wrap my legs around him pulling him into me as my hands make their way to removing his shirt. My hands rake over his washboard abs, and he pulls away just enough to remove my top leaving me in nothing but a pair of shorts and bra. His eyes find the scar along my torso, and as his thumb trails over it he kisses me lightly. He does this every time. Every time he sees it.

I remember the first time I ever saw it. He was the first, and up until an hour ago, he was the only one I had ever shown.

Flashback Nat's POV

I was 16 and Adrien was 19. At the time we were just friends. I never wanted anything serious. Promising myself I wouldn't, couldn't, end up like my sister. Completely in love and vulnerable. Although I secretly envied the happiness I knew it brought her.

It was a sunny day and we had spent the whole morning at the beach. Noon came and we made our way back to my house. I was doing laundry, getting ready for the races that were in a couple of hours. I had music on as I danced around swaying my hips along with the beat, while quietly singing to myself like I normally do. I thought Adrien had gone ahead without me. I didn't hear him walk up the stairs or even notice him standing in the doorway. I didn't see the way he was looking at me up and down, watching my bodies every move. I hadn't noticed him shaking himself off from the thoughts he knew he shouldn't be having. He had been completely silent, and only spoke up to distract himself.

"You're still not ready?" he asked in a playful tone and a smirk on his face. He looked almost satisfied when I gasped and jumped a little.

After the fright had worn off the embarrassment set in. How long had he been standing there? Did he see me? I began to wonder. His face told me he had. "I didn't hear you come up. I thought you left already." I said tucking my hair behind her ears and biting my lip nervously. "I was going to, but I didn't think you were going to take forever. I thought I'd wait. I got bored." I turned my attention back to my laundry.

"Well, I'm just about done. I just need to put these clothes away, and then we could grab some grub before its time to go." My hands busying themselves folding my now clean clothes, I was back in my zone again not paying any attention to Adrien.

"Why did you stop?" I looked over at him confused. "Why'd you stop dancing?" My face went red and my cheeks became warm. "What you're shy now? Come on. Dance with me." He said as he shimmed his way over, grabbing my hands, trying to convince me to move with him. Giggling at the way he was dancing, which wasn't all that great, I slowly started to move with him. Letting go of one of my hands he spun me around once and pulled me into him. My back slamming against his chest. We both laughed at the sudden impact. But seconds later a slower, more sensual, song started to play. The underlying romantic tension, which had always been right below the surface, started to rise. We began to move to the music. Adrien's hands finding their way down to my waist, where they settled on the exposed flesh of my abdomen just under my loose t-shirt.

My head fell back against him as I closed my eyes enjoying the feeling of his warm hands on my skin. Having me so close he could smell my coconut body wash. He put his head in the crook of my neck as I tilted my head to the side to give him better access, he breathed in my scent. He started at my collar bone all the way up to my jaw. I had chills running down my spine. It was as if our bodies were acting on their own accord. Neither one of us fully aware of what was happening.

Before I could stop myself and come to my senses I turned to look at Adrien, his mouth quickly enveloped mine. I felt his soft warm lips and immediately began to move my mouth against his.

I had kissed him a few times before, but quickly drew the line there. Letting him know we could never go any further. We could never be anything more. He didn't want to lose me so he accepted my terms. But something about this kiss was different. He turned me around pulling me to him and deepening the kiss. Our tongues fought for dominance. We never lost contact from each other as the kiss intensified. His hands ran down and around the back of my thighs, lifting me up to wrap around his waist. I tightly gripped his shirt pulling him tightly against me. He carried me the few feet over to my bed where he gently set me down. He started to remove his shirt as I removed my jeans showing off my long toned legs. He laid me back and started to kiss my neck, earning him a soft moan. Instantly he became addicted to the way my skin tasted and the way my legs fit perfectly around him, it was as if we came from the same mold. Everything felt right and as I laid there craving more and more of him I realized how right he felt. His hands were calloused and rough from the hard work he did every day but they were so gentle and his skin smelt of grease and aftershave but it was perfect. This was everything I never knew I wanted . And as he lifted up my shirt and I felt him tense. I froze recalling the long scar along my side but just as fast as he'd tensed I felt him relax against me and run his fingers over the damaged tissue. Then I felt his moist mouth kiss the raised strip as his tongue lapped over it as if trying to heal the damage that had been done. I opened my eyes suddenly, unaware that I had shut them and met his stare as he continued to undress us. "You're beautiful" he said his voice truthful. Yes the mark had caught him off guard but it in no way took away from how beautiful he thought I was. He would soon realize this was something I had kept from him and he wanted to know what happened. As he made love to me for my very first time keeping in perfect rhythm with one another we both couldn't understand how it had taken us so long to realize what we had. With every arch of my back and with every inch of glistening naked flesh we felt ourselves fall deeper into each other's world. A world where we were on fire but with every delicious lick of the flames felt ourselves more in love with the heat and would gladly burn for eternity if it meant we could be together. And as each time he thrust into me and each time I felt his rough hands flutter across my delicate skin I knew I was completely and utterly ruined. I would never find someone who could make my body react the way he could. No one would ever taste, or smell as good and no one would ever have a hold of my heart the way he did. And as our bodies came to a crashing mind-numbing climax he looked deep into my eyes, ran his thumb across my lips and said the most vulnerable words a person could ever articulate, "I love you" and I repeated them right back without missing a beat tears filling my eyes.

As we lay in bed with a thin sheet of sweat on our body I nuzzled into his chest while he stroked my sides softly with his fingertips while inhaling the scent of coconut.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"You never showed me." I knew exactly what he was talking about. "It's not like a trophy. It's not something I'm proud of. Most people wouldn't want to see it anyway. I didn't think you were missing out on much."

"Look at me, I'm not most people. You are perfect and this right here proves to me why I love you. You are just as strong inside as you are on the out." I kissed him and closed my eyes to fall asleep.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"No."

"Why not?" He asked he propped himself up.

"Because you don't want to know."

"Natalia." He only called me that when he was serious about something.

"Maybe someday. But not right now. Give me some time. Is that okay?" I asked looking deep into his eyes.

"Yea, its fine. I don't want to rush you." By then the races had been long forgotten and we both fell asleep in each other's arms. A first for the both of us. This had caught us off guard in the morning. We hadn't realized just how comfortable we were with each other and how natural and easy it all felt.

End Flashback

As Adrien kisses me and I start to unbutton his pants my phone goes off. I pull away and dig my phone out of my back pocket to see who's calling me. Letty.

"Hello…yea…no, were good…we'll be right over." I tell Letty on the other line.

I hop off the counter and replace my top and look over to see Adrien's pouting lip.

"Come on foods almost done."

"I could skip a meal." he says devilishly.

"Nope. Come on. It's your first Sunday barbeque with the Torretos."

He growls, while picking up his shirt and following me out of the house.

A good 2 minutes later we arrive at Dom and Letty's and make our way around the yard greeting everyone. Mia, Brian, Jack, Leon, his wife Leah, their two kids Sophia and Jesse, Roman, Tej, and even the two bit government hack Hobbs is there with his kid.

Grabbing a couple beers we go and make ourselves comfortable at the picnic table, where all the adults are seated talking amongst themselves. From across the table Adrien seems to be hitting it off pretty well with Roman enjoying his jokes, at Hobbs expense. I sat talking with Letty.

"Dom told me." she said looking at the kids playing in the yard avoiding eye contact.

I roll my eyes and pull my shirt up slightly, knowing she would ask sooner or later. But unfortunately although trying to be discrete Mia saw, and not meaning to, called attention to it. As I looked around I had every pair of adult eyes on me. I felt like I had just been lit on fire. "That's a mean scar" I heard Tej say. "For real" Rome threw in nodding his head in agreement. Adrien seemed frozen, all his anger building up like a cobra getting ready to strike.

I attempt to get up and make a break for it, but Letty's hand is on my arm keeping me from doing so. "Explain." she tells me her eyes are as soft as her voice.

Still noticing everyone watching my every move, I mumble to her that now isn't the right time.

"Natty." she presses.

"Not now." I warn, starting to feel the pressure of everyone's stare.

Mia must sense my anger, as she ushers the children inside then quietly returns.

"Nat." Dom tries. Just as I am about to scream at him and everyone else, Adrien is already on his feet defending me.

"She said drop It." he growls at Dom, who is now standing inches away from his face.

Both men have narrowed eyes and are waiting on the other to make a move. For a brief second I'm relieved that for the first time everyone's attention is somewhere other than myself.

It's so silent you could hear a pin drop. Everyone is on the edge of their seats waiting to see how this plays out. I don't want to see either man get hurt, I can't have that on my consciences. I don't want them to fight. This isn't what today was supposed to be about.

"FINE! You really want to know that badly?" I yell breaking the tension. Once again everyone's attention is on me. Dom slowly takes his seat.

"Natal…" Adrien starts.

"Its fine" I snap waving him off.

"Tran. Lance Tran. That's what happened to me." They blink in confusion. Some not knowing who I'm referring to, and others not quite sure what I mean.

"What? You thought because you ran away to Mexico all your problems would follow you or just disappear? Guess again." I throw out bitterly.

"Brian you said he was locked up" Dom says looking over to the blonde man.

"He was the last time I had checked".

"No. Lance never went to prison. He went to a rehabilitation center for six years, after you guys ran him off the road. After that the judge ordered his release, for time served. When he got out he was pissed, as well as the rest of the Tran family. You killed Johnny. Did you think they were going to just let it go?"

"They murdered Jesse." Mia says in defense.

"I know that, and you know that. But you really think the Trans think that? Hell no. They wanted blood. This was right around the time I had really started to make a name for myself. I was just about to turn 15 when I heard that Tran was looking for you guys. One night I was supposed to race but something didn't feel right. I remember Vince telling me one night in the garage, before race wars, "If something doesn't feel right, you get out of there. Trust your instincts kid. Sometimes there all you've got." so I didn't go. The next day I found out Lance and his buddies had shown up. Someone told him I was Letty's sister. I tried to lay low for a while, but that couldn't last forever. So a few weeks later I was driving down PCH when I heard an engine, not one I recognize. I heard everything before I felt it. By the time I registered id been hit I found my car had been pinned between a dark green Nissan and a guard rail. I was climbing out of my window so I can give the driver a piece of my mind when I felt a sharp pain in my side. I put my hand to my side and felt something warm and sticky. My shirt was soaked in blood. I started looking around to see what I caught. I thought it was just a shard from the broken window. I was wrong. It was Tran. He was standing next the car with a switch blade in his hand, laughing and making his way back over. I fought back until someone on the road pulled over. Lance jumped back in his car and speed off. I thought he might come back. But it turns out he went looking for you guys. He promised he wouldn't stop till he killed everyone you loved starting with Brian, Mia, then Letty and you would never know who was behind it until he came for you. I guess he wasn't having too much luck, because he came back about 3 years ago looking for me again. This time he didn't have to come looking for me. I showed up at his warehouse and we made a deal. he wanted something from me and I wanted something from him so we set up a race. If I won he left you alone and I get DT's, he pays it off and buys it in your name. "

"So, it was you? I thought Hobbs got the garage".

"No, not me." Hobbs says shaking his head eyes wide.

"What did he want?" Tej asked I think more out of pure curiosity than anything.

"Doesn't matter. He was never going to win".

"What did he want?" Letty's voice cuts through. Adrien's already beginning to pace. He doesn't want me to answer. Blowing out a hot breath of air he storms off.

"Age?" I call after him. I don't have to guess what he's thinking.

Dom immediately becomes suspicious and asks again more urgency in his tone.

"He wanted me, okay?" Eyeballs wide everywhere, jaws practically on the floor. "He was gonna make some money off my racing. Have me do some jobs, and have me stand next to him like a trophy at the races. He wanted everyone to know how big of a failure he thought you were. To bring you shame and humiliation. He wanted everyone to see that if someone who grew up with you could turn their back on you. How great could you be? And after it was all said and done, he would kill me. Leaving me out by the curb in front of your house, with the rest of the trash he thought we all were."

"Why would you…why would you make that bet? The Trans don't play fair, they never have." Mia voice is small and concerned.

"I knew that. Believe me, I did. But I knew all his tricks. I would go and watch some of his races in the weeks leading up to the event. There was nothing he could do that I wasn't ready for. And how could I not take that bet, even if I lost he would leave you guys alone. And if by making that bet one way or another you were all safe, then it would be worth it."

"That's loyalty" Rome points out.

"Your family never ceases to impress me, with how far you'll go for each other." Hobbs adds.

Dom and Letty are silent. Their foreheads creased, their lips pressed tightly shut.

"Where did Adrien go?" mia asks one hand on her swollen belly

"He's not thrilled I made that bet."

"Neither are we. But he understands why you made it?"

"Of course. He's not mad at the reasoning behind it. he's mad at the circumstances. Dom, let me ask you this. even if you knew letty would win 9 out of 10 times, if she were betting on her life, would you still be okay with her getting behind the wheel of that car?"

"No." he said looking over at Letty

"Neither was he."

"You blame me. That's why you didn't tell me?" he stares at me intently trying to read my face.

"No. I did. For a while. I'll admit that. But right now all I blame you for is pissing off Adrien."

I get up to go look for him still feeling the adrenaline in my veins from earlier.

"We just want to figure you out so we can help you." Letty says

"Look, I didn't need your help back then and I definitely don't need it now." I didn't mean to say it, but I was seeing red at this point. And when I felt her hand on my wrist pulling me back my mind didn't comprehend that it was my sister. My body reacted and naturally went on the defense. My fists balled and I turned to throw a punch, but something stopped me. Taking a chance I look up, Adrien's holding my forearm only inches from Letty's face. His eyes are understanding. Letty stood in shock. She hadn't even flinched. She didn't have time to process what I had almost done. When I look at her and our eyes meet, I'm brought back to reality and quickly pull my arm from Adrien's grasp and run off to my car.

Adrien's POV

I shouldn't have left like that. We have a rule. We don't walk away or out on each other. I feel bad. I hate walking away from Nat but I hate hearing that story even more. To them it's just a story but for me, I lived it. I was there every step of the way. We had discussed it and I had stopped dwelling on the past. But every time I thought about that bet, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't keep myself from blowing up.

Knowing Nat I should probably I start heading back. I walk up just in time to witness Letty talking to her. I take in her facial expression. I know that look. They've pushed her too far. I watch Letty make an honest mistake as her hand wraps around Nat's wrist. I know she's back in that dark place her mind can sometimes wonder to. Her face transforms from a blank stare to a snarl. I anticipate her every move and run up barely catching her arm as it strikes. Nat looks up at me seeming to be brought back to reality and I see the hurt and fear in her eyes. She looks at letty looking as though she couldn't believe what she was about to do. Then she runs off.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left." I make an apology to the table. They're all still in shock.

"What the hell was that?" Tej asks

"Yea. How did you know? You're a mind reader now? Huh? What number am I thinking of?" roman jokes.

Everyone looks at him.

"Man, shut up." Tej throws back.

Roman apologizes and sits back.

"She didn't mean it. She just needs to cool off"

"Where did she go?" Letty asks.

"Beach. Helps her think"

"I meant…"

"Oh…I don't know and to be honest neither does she. I think it's a survival method. When she feels attacked or threatened her first instinct is to swing."

"You sound like you know from experience" Dom says finally speaking up his arms crossing over his chest.

"She would never hurt anyone she cares about. At least not on purpose, but I have gotten in the way once. It's not a place I'd like to be again. Just give her a little time I'm gonna go talk to her."

Letty gets up from her seat and hesitantly asks "Do you mind if I go?"

"Sure. I'll take you over there, it's a pretty secluded spot."

I drive Letty over to the beach where I know Nat should be at. Getting out and looking down by the water I make her out in the distance. She's sitting on the shoreline her toes barely allowing the water to wash over them.

"Mind if I check on her first." I ask Letty.

"Go ahead, I'll wait here." I give her a quick thanks and make my descent down the beach. I walk up behind Nat putting my hands on her shoulders, I feel her tensed muscles instantly relax under my palms.

"Does she hate me?" she asks in a hushed tone.

I sit down behind her for a second my legs on either side of her and I kiss her bare shoulder.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" I whisper, grabbing her face and gently facing it to look at the figure in the distance.

She nods. I kiss the top of her head before I work my way back to Letty telling her she's clear to go.

Letty's POV

"Hey… I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you. I know I used to get upset when someone did that to me, before I had my memory back."

I hope she understands I never meant to push her that far. I just was looking for answers and I guess I didn't see another way to get them.

"No. I'm sorry. I let me temper get the best of me."

"You had every right to be upset, and I also understand why you didn't want to tell us."

"It was a long time ago. I've moved on. I just didn't want to bring you guys down because of it. I know you guys deserved to know, but at the same time it wasn't your burden to bear."

"We're family you would never be a burden. We look out for one another."

"I know. It's just a lot to get over with you guys being back. It was easier to ignore my issues when they weren't all staring at me all at once."

"Trust me, I know the feeling. But you know, you've got a good guy right there. I wasn't so sure what to think about him but I like him."

She looks over to where he's sitting down the beach patiently waiting for us.

"Yea. He's a keeper."

We sit and talk a little more. Then make the drive back home where Nat apologizes to everyone. We all enjoy the rest of our evening before everyone says their goodbyes and leave to make their journeys back home.

It's right before bed and I've just gotten out of the shower. I'm wearing a pair of boy shorts and a white tank sitting on the edge of the bed rubbing lotion into my skin soothing away any excess stress from my body.

"So how did everything go with Nat?" Dom asks walking in, finally having a moment to ourselves.

"It… it was good. I think? We still have a lot of catching up to do."

"Maybe we can do that tomorrow." He says while pulling our covers down.

"There's no need to rush Dom." I tell him, both of us crawling into bed.

"I know." He says pulling me to him. I snuggle up against him and he kisses the top of my head as my eyes sleepily shut.

 **-Don't worry. I promise I'll bring Dotty back soon. I just have to figure out where I think they are at this point in life, and what they want. If you have any ideas let me know in a review. Thanks. I hope you're enjoying the story so far.**


	9. Not cut out

**Welcome back:) enjoy. I tried to keep this one shorter.**

Nat's POV

"Don't sweat it, Nat. everything will be better tomorrow, and think about it like this, all the hard stuff is out of the way."

"You're right." I tell him walking over to the refrigerator wearing a pair of his boxers and an old ratted v neck.

I let out a long sigh after grabbing a beer, that I was in desperate need of, and settled in the far corner of the couch, my legs thrown over Adrien's lap as he absentmindedly draws circles into my calve, while the other hand plays with the sock on my left foot. "My boxers?" he asks looking at me out of the corner of his eye.

I nudge him a little with my foot. "Are you complaining?" I ask eyebrows raised

"Not at all." he says pulling my onto his lap my head resting on his chest as he runs his fingers through my hair.

"Hey can I ask you something?" I hear him whisper.

"Go for it." I tell him while continuing to watch the t.v.

"How far along is mia?" I turn my body to look at him, curious as to why he's asking.

"About 7 ½ months. Why?"

"Do you ever think about our future, you know kids?" His eyes look hopeful. Which breaks my heart, because the truth is I'm not sure. I've really never thought about it.

I look down picking nonexistent lint off my shirt. But he lifts my chin so I'm looking at him. His eyes begging for an answer.

"Adrien, I love you. I do. But what if I'm not cut out to be a mother. I mean, look at my mom, and look at the life we live. What you're gonna trade in your hemi 'cuda for a minivan?"

"I don't know. I never thought about kids before but seeing mia tonight I guess…maybe in a different life." he sounds so defeated my heart hurts.

"Look at me. Nothing is for certain. Just give me a couple years. I like having you all to myself…for now."

I see a smile spread across his face "I'm going to hold you to that."

"I'm sure you will." I say laughing and downing the rest of my beer. Then he carries me piggyback style up to bed.

Adrien's POV 

Nat quickly falls asleep laying her head across my body as I stroke her long hair.

Today has been long and rough, but through everything that has happened, the only thing I can get my mind to focus on is the woman in bed with me, and how much I want a future with her.

I never thought I would have kids and Nat has never brought it up. So, I just assumed it was a silent agreement. I can't explain it but seeing Mia with Jack and Brian, I can't deny that it would be nice to see Nat that way. to have a little house on the beach in the DR watching her walk down the beach with our baby in her arms. I know she's scared. She's scared we can't do it. She's scared she'll end up like her mom. I can see it in her eyes when she heard the word kids. And what about the garage and the jobs? It's who we are. I'm worried about giving it up, but I would for her, for us. I just hope she realizes that there is nothing to be scared of. I will always be there for her, and I would never let anything happen to her. I know it'll take some time for her to come around and that's fine with me, I have all the time in the world, because there is nothing I wouldn't do for this woman. Nothing.

The next morning I wake up to feel a slight pressure on the lower abdomen. I open my eyes to investigate and I find very awake Natalia straddling me.

"Not a bad way to wake up." I tell her as she leans down to kiss me.

"Really not bad, huh? I can stop if you'd like." she begins to dismount, before I grab her and rolling us over so I have her pinned, hands above her head.

"Have I ever told you, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen?" I ask kissing along her collar bone.

"Mmhm. That's more like It." she says reaching to kiss me properly.

We spent the rest of the morning in bed.

Dom's POV

"So you're not coming in…alright…thanks." I hang up the phone. "They're not coming in. Nat wants to give us a day to have the garage to ourselves. Give us a chance to get used to things, and the way Adrien sounded I'm sure that's not the only reason."

Letty walks out of the office hands on her hips.

"Dom she's not a little girl anymore. Besides it'll be nice to have the place to ourselves for a while."

"I know she's not. But it doesn't feel weird to you? She's your sister."

"Of course it is. But do you remember us at that age?"

"That's what I'm afraid of." blushing she laughs a little.

"You remember when Mia first got with Brian?" I nod "and look where they are now. He's a good kid. Give them a chance. Isn't Nat entitled to a little happiness? Especially with all she's been through and he's still there for her."

"Fine. I'll back off, but if he breaks her heart I break his neck" I inform her.

"And I'll be right there with you. Now let's get to work these cars aren't going to fix themselves." she tells me as she makes her way over to one of the cars.

About a half hour into our day we hear a car pull up and as I make my way to the drive way to I run into Leon carrying two bags of fast food.

"Leon!"

"Hey brother, thought you guys could use some fuel."

Before I can grab the bags Letty runs up and snatches them, taking them out back to the table.

"Someone was hungry." Leon teases.

"Dom's trying to starve me out man, he wouldn't even let me eat breakfast, cause he wanted to get here early." she says with a mouthful of fries.

"So whatchu up to le?" I ask him.

"I just wanted to stop by see how your first day was going."

"A lot of memories in this place."

"Yea there is. Are you guys doing anything for Mia?"

"What do you mean?" I turn to look at Letty but she looks just as lost as I am, biting into her burger.

"You know, like a baby shower? Cause I was thinking maybe we can have something small for her and Leah I know she really liked talking with her yesterday."

"Yea man, that's a good idea." letty praises, her mouth full.

"Yeah, when do you want to do it?" I ask.

"Next month? That gives us a little time to get prepared."

"Yea sounds good" he gives him a hard handshake.

"Great. Hey I'm gonna takeoff I have a couple orders I got to pick up from Harry's"

"Thanks for the grub." Letty shouts after him.

"You really think this is a good idea?" I ask, while picking up my burger to take a bite. I'm not even sure what a baby shower entails.

She shrugs. "I mean, it would mean a lot to Mia. I wasn't there for Jack. It would be nice to throw my best friend the baby shower she never had. Besides it's also for Leah and Leon"

I nod in agreement.

"Hurry. We still have a few more cars to finish up."

Natalia's POV

After last night's talk with Adrien, I feel a little guilty. I never expected him to bring up a future together. But after this morning I am feeling a lot better. Not to mention he hasn't brought it up again. So I'm assuming or rather hoping I have bought myself some time, before his baby fever flares up again.

The truth of it is, that after Adrien brought it up I started to think about Mia and her little family. I started to wonder about our future together. Although it's something we never did. We just live everyday like it's our last. But maybe I could see Adrien as a father. God knows I couldn't handle it, if that were with someone other than me. But I'm scared. Scratch that. Terrified. What if I'm not cut out to be a mother? I mean, look at my mom, and look at my life. Could I bring a child into this chaos? Is that fair? Or could I give up this life? The only thing I have ever known? The one thing that makes me feel like me? All these questions he has me thinking about, and I don't know the answer, to not one. So I bought myself a little time before I have to try and figure it out. But the look on Adrien's face won't be so easy to forget. But I hope he understands.

 **-Okay so I've already written the next chapter. I just have to go back and change a few things. But you'll be happy to know there is some Dotty fluff in there. So make sure you check back soon, and don't forget to leave a review and share what you think about the story so far.**

 **p.s. I'm going to start adding Dom and Letty a little more. I feel like I'm neglecting them a bit.**


	10. A Great Life

**Here it is. A whole chapter with nothing but Dotty:) Enjoy!**

Letty's POV

We're back at the fort, after a long day's work in the garage. It felt nice. Like coming home again, after a long vacation. It's kind of funny. It almost felt like no time had passed, and all day I kept expecting for it to be like old times. I expected Leon and Jesse to be arguing over some designs. While Vince tried to pick up a customer. I even halfway expected Mr.T to come yell at him to get back to work.

I smile at the memories.

"What are you thinking about?" Dom asks having caught me daydreaming, setting our dinner down on the table in front of us.

"Just about old times." I tell him.

He smiles back "Me too."

It feels unfair to think about the lives we could have had, had we not worked that last job, before heading down to Mexico.

"You thinking about how life could've been?" I hear Dom asks. He always seems to know what I'm thinking. However, I'm surprised. He usually doesn't bring up the maybes and could haves.

I nod. "You think you still would've married me?" I ask playfully.

"Letty I've wanted to marry you since the day we got together. I just didn't want to seem to forward." he answers smiling while taking a sip from his corona.

I laugh. "It's crazy right? We would've been married, working the garage…"

"…couple kids running around." he cuts in. His eyes observing me over his glass, as he takes another sip.

I wasn't expecting that. "Kids?"

"Of course. Maybe two. We'd have them playing in the yard. Teaching 'em about cars. I can see that."

I had always known Dom would want children. I also knew that he would be a great father. But I on the other hand was skeptical of my skill set. I'm not a bad person. But the choices I've made especially in the past few years, memories or not, I did things I'm not proud of. But as Dom sits there thinking about our non-existent children, and maybe I'm crazy for thinking this, but I can see it too. Which shocks the hell out of me. But maybe I'm ready to be a mother. Maybe now is a good time to settle down.

"Me too." I tell him smiling a little at the confession. I take a bite of my lasagna.

"Really?" He's testing to see if I'm playing some cruel joke on him.

"I think so." he smiles widely rushing over to me and passionately kissing me. "Dom I just spent over an hour making this meal. If you keep this up we won't get to finish eating and _uh_ when were done having sex I'm going to be pissed."

"I'm cool with that." he continues to kiss my neck.

"Dom" I warn. He gives me one quick peck and goes back to his seat so we can finish our meal.

I take a bit of my food once I've caught my breath. When I lift the fork to my mouth I catch Dom sitting there, a goofy smile spread across his face. "What?" I ask to break the stare he has on me.

"Nothing. It would've been a great life." he answers saddened.

"It still is Dom. it's been rough, but do you know how lucky we've been? To be where we are, after all the shit we've been through? Look how our family has grown, and look at us we found each other again. We will always cherish the lives of the loved ones we've lost. But Dom this life has far exceeded great. It's been extraordinary, and to be here with you now just proves it."

He reaches over and grabs my hands and kisses them "You're right. This has been some ride hasn't it?"

I nod my head in agreement as we go back to finishing our meals in a peacefully comfortable silence.

* * *

Dom's POV

It's been a long hot day at the garage so I decide to help Letty after she's made us dinner. I want to give her a chance to put her feet up and relax. So I hand her a beer and set the table.

I'm getting ready to plate the lasagna she's just prepared when I catch a glimpse at her. She has a small smile on her lips, as she stares of into space. If I could read her mind I would bet my life that she's thinking about the old days. I know this because I've been thinking the same thing all day.

It's crazy how fast time fly's. It's even crazier to think how different our lives have turned out then we had initially thought they would.

"You think you still would've married me?" _Ha-ha_ she acts as if there was any other option. There is no one, no one that I could ever love or want as much as I do her. It's difficult to explain it in words exactly. It's like everything around me can be completely out of control, but when I look at her nothing else matters. All the bullshit just fades away and it's just the two of us in that moment.

It might have been nice to get married in front of our family and friends though. But if you think about it, it was perfect. Maybe not by anyone else's standards, but to us it was absolutely perfect for us. It reflected our relationship so well. We didn't need an audience or the world to know how much we meant to each other. We did it for ourselves. As long as we knew. That's all that mattered. That day down in the DR when I made those vows to Letty I had meant every word. Of course, I didn't know I would have to break them so soon.

Sometimes I wonder what could've happened, had we not pulled that last job. Would Letty be a housewife? I doubt it. Would we have kids? I don't doubt that. I can picture it now.

"It's crazy right? We would've been married, working the garage…"

"…couple kids running around." I didn't mean for it to slip out, but I had gotten so caught up in my fantasy I hadn't really been focused on filtering.

Letty seems stunned. I know she wasn't prepared to hear that. We had really only talked about having kids once and it had been after a long night of tequila shots. She would probably hardly remember.

* * *

Flashback Dom's POV

"Yea, so what girls are here?" I ask Leon. I watch as Letty fumes against the wall. "You don't have anything?" Leon starts to point out some of the females in attendance, but Letty doesn't want to hear any of that.

"You look a bit tired. I think you should go upstairs and you give me a massage," she says harshly. I usually would follow her no questions asked, but I'm still pissed off that she didn't come looking for me when the cops raided the races.

"Look at all our guest?" I couldn't just leave the party.

"How bout we go upstairs and you give me a massage?" From the tone of her voice I can tell she's not in the mood for games. So I get up as she leads the way up to our bedroom.

"So you enjoying yourself tonight?" she asks as I shut the door behind us.

"Letty don't start." I warn. I'm still upset and I'm not in the mood for an argument.

"What Dom? What's there to start?" and here we go.

"Letty I don't want to get into this with you alright. Not right now." I start to take off my shirt and get ready for bed.

"That's because you're to busy trying to get into every other girls pants." I stay silent I don't trust myself to speak right now.

"What Dom? Cat got your tongue or is that you know what I'm saying is true? First the skanks at the races and then you want to come home and pull that shit right in front of me?" She's right. It was a low blow. Most times Letty doesn't mind the small stuff, the flirting, the occasional peck, but this time she knew I was doing it to spite her.

"Letty it wasn't like that."

"Oh really? Then tell me what was it like? Huh? Tell me." She's yelling at this point and had her hands on her hips. I try to answer but she continues to cut me off. My blood begins to boil.

"Letty you think I couldn't have any girl out there if I wanted to? I could. But I'm up here with you. So what does that tell you?"

"I don't know Dom. if you could have anyone here, then why are you upstairs? Why don't you go give it a try "big shot"?"

"Is that what you want? Cause I'll go. Just say the words."

"Go. I don't care. Do whatever you want Dom. God knows you do anyways."

"Fine. Just remember Letty, you did this." As I storm out I hear a lamp shatter against the door behind me.

I know that I could get any girl in this place. That I knew for sure. But Letty was the only one I wanted, so I grabbed a corona and made my way over to the recliner in the corner. It wasn't long before some blonde sat herself down on my lap begging me to go dance with her. I saw Letty descend down the stairs, and I wasn't thinking straight. I just wanted her to feel as pissed as I was. So I got up and started to move with the girl.

Letty obviously saw this because she was throwing daggers at the back of the girls' head, before she exits the room. "Jesse, line em up. We're getting drunk tonight." I hear her yell from the kitchen, with Vince and Leon cheering her on. I'll have to remember to put my foot up their asses later. They know letty can't handle the hard stuff.

A few minutes later and I'm assuming a few shots later Letty is in the corner dancing on some guy. She doesn't seem into him, so I know I have nothing to worry about. But it makes me regret my previous actions.

Not in the mood to watch my girlfriend grind on another man, I grab a few more coronas and tell Leon to keep an eye on her before heading out back to the garage, where I spend the next hour working on the charger.

I'm enjoying the peace and quiet when out of nowhere Mia burst in. "Dom what the hell did you do?"

"What are you talking about?" It couldn't have been much. I'd been outside most of the night.

"Letty. Want to tell me why she's in there ranting about you and throwing the damn dishes all over the kitchen?"

"Damn it." I run past Mia, who's just standing there with her hands on her hips.

I walk into the house and sure enough there's Letty throwing glasses across the room. I look around for the guys and spot them taking cover under the table.

"What the fuck Leon? I said to watch her."

"I was but then Sara came by. You know the red head. What was I supposed to do?" Vince smacks him in the back of the head.

"Ouch! What was that for? You're the one that told her Dom was off getting it in somewhere."

"Vince" I growl. He looks like a deer caught in the headlights.

"No Dom. It wasn't like that. She noticed you weren't here and I didn't know where you were. So I said you probably went to go let off some steam. I didn't mean you were with someone else."

"I'll deal with you later" both Leon and Jesse punch Vince on either side. I walk over to letty as she loses her footing and falls ass first to the ground. She tries to get up unsuccessfully.

"Come on Let." I reach down for her but she swats my hand away.

"No don't you fuckin touch me. Where were you? Huh? Where Dom?" I roll my eyes. It looks like I'm in for a long night.

"Letty, come on. Let's go talk about this upstairs."

"You didn't answer my question."

"I was out back working on the charger." she's studying my face the best she can under the circumstances. She's debating whether or not I'm telling the truth.

Mia encourages Letty from the doorway "he was, Let. Go on up to bed."

"Fine." She huffs, again trying to get up, still unable to. And as amusing at it is to watch I go and scoop her up, and begin to make our way upstairs. "Clean it up guys." I yell behind me.

"Dom." they all say in unison.

"You wanted drunk Letty. You got her. Now clean it up."

We get into our bedroom and I set Letty down on the bed and start to remove her shoes. She again swats my hand away.

"I can do it. Don't touch me" she snaps.

"Letty, you know me. You know I would never do that to you." I kneel down in front of her my hands on either side of her.

"What about earlier with that blonde?" she asks with a cocked eyebrow.

"We danced that's it. I was pissed. I shouldn't have done it, I know. But I swear that's all that happened."

"Promise?"

"Promise. Now let me do that." I take her shoes in my hand and begin to untie them. She lays down with her fingers thrumming against her belly.

"Dom, I just don't get it. I let you get away with so much. Why do you always have to push it?"

"I know baby. I'm sorry, okay. But you know me better than that. You know you're the only one for me." I place my hand on her cheek.

She moves it away from her. "Really? For how long? Until the next one comes around?"

"Which next one? You're it. Always have been. Always will be."

"So what are you sayin? Someday your gonna make an honest woman out of me _ha-ha._ " She puts her hands on my shoulders.

"Would you like that? To be Mrs. Dominic Toretto?"

" _Ha-ha._ I think you'd like that." she lightly pushes me away. I take the time to get back on my feet.

"I might." I say with a knowing smirk. I change into my sweats and fish out an old shirt for Letty.

"And I'm keeping my last name." she starts to undress. I walk over and slip the shirt over her head. She tosses her clothes in the corner of the darkened room.

" _Ha_ really? And what about the kids?" I lay down with my back against the headboard and I pull Letty into me, so she's propped up against my chest.

"The kids?" she takes a moment to gather her thoughts. "Mhhm depends how many are we gonna have?"

I begin to play with her fingers. "We can start off with two, a boy and a girl."

"A girl?" she snaps her head up to look at me as if I'm crazy.

"Why not?"

"Girls suck. They're always bitching about something. You really want that?"

"Not our daughter. She'll have your eyes, your wild curls and you're personality. She'll be perfect. And of course she'll have her brother there to look out for her."

"So a mini Dom? Huh?" she intertwines our fingers.

"So what do you say?"

"Mmhmm. Fine. They can have your last name, but I'm still keeping mine." She rolls off of me and starts to make her sleep comfortable for sleep.

"Letty." She's not gonna make this easy on me. I lay next to her. Our noses just inches apart. Were just staring into each other's eyes.

"Hey Let, I'm sorry for tonight."

"Me too, I really do love you."

"I love you too. Even though you're a pain in the ass. Poor guys are downstairs cleaning up the mess you made."

She rolls her eyes and turns over. "Goodnight Dom."

 _Ha-ha_ "Goodnight Mrs. Toretto." I look over to see a small smile spread across her face.

End Flashback

* * *

After that we never brought it up again. I'm sure Letty knows. I've always wanted kids. Especially with the father I had. He was the best. I just want a chance to do the same. To be the best father I can be. I know Letty would be a great mom, the best mom. She's loving and kind. She's really something special. I'm just not sure if she feels the same. If she said no, I would understand and I would never force her to do something she didn't want to. But when she tells me she might be ready for kids, I can't tell if she's being honest with me.

"Really?" I ask. Looking in her eyes for any hint of deception. I find none.

"I think so." I can't believe it. To hear the woman I love say she is finally ready to settle down and create a family, after everything we gone through, is an incredible feeling. One I don't think I'll ever forget. I want to make love to her right then and there, but she quickly shuts me down and tells me to continue to eat the food she's just spent the last hour slaving over.

Looking at letty I can see a great future ahead for us. But I still wonder what kind of life I could've given her.

It's not long before she catches me staring and calls me out of my daydream.

"Nothing. It would've been a great life." I tell her. She goes on to explain to me how it's still a wonderful life. She's right. We've been through hell and back, but were still here. We still have each other. It truly has been one hell of a ride. An extraordinary ride. And I'm so unbelievably lucky that I get to take it with her.

 **-I'll try to add more fluff next time. I hope you guys are liking the story so far. Let me know what you think and leave me a review or send me a PM. Thank you:)**

 **P.s. Don't forget to tell me what you want to read next. Send me your ideas and suggestions.**


	11. I'm Fine

**Hope everyone is enjoying their weekend. Here's a New Chapter.**

Meanwhile back at Natalia and Adrien's

Adrien's POV

"Who agreed that you guys should keep all the shit here again?" I ask Leon who just dropped off a shit load of decorations he had picked up earlier that afternoon for the girls baby shower.

"Well I can't keep them at my house or at Dom's. Mia is there all the time. She'd find them and know what we have planned."

"And the garage never came to mind?" I asked eyebrow raised.

Leon scratches the back of his head looking around at what he bought. "Ughh, no. Uh it didn't."

Taking a deep breath, I agree to keep the stuff here, knowing it would be a bigger hassle to load it all back into the car.

"Thanks brother. I appreciate it."

"No problem. Want a beer?"

"Sure."

We get a couple beers and make our way out to the backyard, where I had been barbequing since we had taken the day off.

"So, where's Nat?" Le asks, taking a seat at the patio table.

"Beer run. She should be back any minute."

"Cool, so how are you handling everything." he asks watching me closely.

"I'm good. But Nat you know, I'm just worried she'll slip back into old habits."

"You think she'll run again?"

"Nah. I think were passed that but… you know how she is. She'll pick up dangerous jobs, get into police chases, anything to avoid her problems."

"That's our Natty." he says raising his bottle "You know I gotta ask. How are you and Dom getting along?"

I give him a knowing look.

"Come on. He's not that bad. He's a good guy. A little over protective. But he and Letty practically raised that girl in the garage. He just needs time to realize she's not a kid anymore."

"I don't understand how you leave someone you raised." My temper is starting to heat up and I try to relax my shoulders to ease some of the tension.

"We didn't have a choice man. Believe me, we all wish we could go back. But we all make mistakes. Feel him out a little longer. You'll be straight."

"Not if he keeps pushing her. They got lucky the other night." I tell him remembering the almost altercation between Natalia and Letty.

"I know dawg, but that would've been a hell of a fight." he exclaims clapping his hands.

"What would've been?" Nat asks coming around back holding a case of coronas.

Leon looks at me in shear panic and I lean back trying not to laugh at the expression on his face.

I give him a few more seconds, before I tell her a fictional story about two customers that were going to fight outside the garage the other day, not wanting to bring it up the other night for her sake.

"Damn sounds like I missed out. I'm gonna put these away. I'll be right back." she tells us making her way inside. But stopping to give Leon a kiss on the head on her way.

"Thanks you saved my ass." he says wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Uhhh. Whose shit is covering my entire living room?" Nat asks walking back to join us.

Downing his beer Leon gets up. "That's my cue. I gotta go. I'll see you guys later."

"Coward." I mutter after he disappears on the side of the house.

"Care to explain?" She asks arms crossed. Something about her when she gets mad is incredibly sexy.

"Look Leon needed to keep a few things hidden until the shower. Come on, It's only for a couple weeks. You mad?"

"No. But I am starving. Is it done?" she asks making her way to peek over my shoulder too check out the food. When she does this I turn to place my hands on her waist and forget my surroundings and lean too far back, touching the grill.

"Yea just…argh." I hiss burning my forearm.

"You okay?" she asks concerned reaching for my arm. But I pull it away.

"Fine." I grunt through gritted teeth.

Nat's POV

"Let me look at it." I tell Adrien reaching for his arm again and once again he pulls away this time stalking off to the work shed.

"I said I'm fine." he snaps over his shoulder.

At that point maybe other girls would've walked away and let him be. But I know him and his temper. He hates being vulnerable and he can get defensive. I guess were kind of alike in that way.

I take the food off the grill and turn it off before walking over to the shed. I find Adrien trying to mend his burn.

I watch him for a second or two leaning against the door frame "Need a hand?"

Without even looking at me he answers. "No. I've got it."

I can see him struggling. I can see how bad it looks from the doorway. Knowing he'll never admit it, I can see he needs some assistants. I walk up to him and place one hand on his back and the other grabs the cloth from his hand. He sighs and gives in. I continue to clean his wound and start wrapping it.

"There you're good." I tell him. When I'm finished he leans forward and puts his forehead to mine and takes a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"Shhh… I know." I reassure him, stroking his cheek as he kisses me.

"Let's go eat." He whispers.

"Finally." I exaggerate and we both laugh heading back over to the table.

After dinner Adrien and I are in our room talking while getting ready for bed.

"So are we gonna actually show up to the garage tomorrow?" I roll my eyes at his question pulling my sweatshirt over my head.

"Yea, we're already behind as it is." Just thinking about it is making me stressed.

"Don't sweat it. We've got two extra sets of hands and I already talked to Leon. He said Dom and Let were really getting a lot done over there".

"I know. They showed up just in time. But, I thought the money we had saved before New York would have stretched further than it has. Keeping the shop open… maybe we should call Rafael." I say hesitant, guessing his reaction.

He gives me a serious look "Nat, stop. We talked about this. The man's too dangerous. We don't need another job right now anyways. We just got back."

"No. You're right." I tell him rubbing my lotion into my legs

"So, what is it?" he asks walking over to stand in front of me.

"What's, what?" I ask shrugging my shoulders

"Natalia." He kneels down to look my in the eyes "I know you. I know how you think. Something's bothering you and you're trying to run from it"

"Nothing's bothering me. I'm fine." I can tell he doesn't believe me.

"Nat?" it feels like everything is rushing to the surface so fast. all of these things I've been trying to keep bottled up and before I can stop myself I'm spilling my guts.

"It's just…ugh… it's just seeing them again… I mean, I love them. I do. And I'm so glad they're back in my life. but just sometimes when I'm in that house seeing them laughing with their new friends, who all seem like great people, but still to see them there and think about all the shit we've all gone through. And to think about Vince and Jesse…it…it just brings up everything. And then I think about how many times they told me how I was too young to go, and that they hoped I would understand. Well I grew up. Why didn't they call me in Rio or London? I mean, that was my sister for God sake. And they didn't even bother to call and tell me they thought she was alive. I had to find out for myself by running smack into her in the middle of London. But it's not like they called or wrote a letter when we all thought she died either. So I guess it's just me, right? They called in complete strangers to help them. Where the fuck was I? Why didn't I matter? Huh? Why? That's why I can't be here anymore. I can't cope with it. I don't want to be pissed anymore. I thought I was over it. But obviously I'm not and I don't want to do something I regret."

"Nat, you were 16 when Dom hit Rio. "

"Yea and we were already running these streets, and pulling our own jobs."

"I'm not saying you don't have a reason to be mad, baby .But do me a favor. Talk to them about it. I don't want you to run off to Rafael and do something reckless. We're finally in a spot where we're not running. We're not wanted. Where we can be normal everyday civilians working in a garage, without the fear were being hunted down and found at any moment. It feels nice to take a break." he's absolutely right. We're finally in a good spot. We've lived a pretty crazy life in our short existence. So it is nice to have time to breath and feel comfortable for a second.

"I know and your right. I just need more time to adjust, I guess. " I give in knowing how bad things got between him and Raf on our last job. When he sent two different teams in for one job, and they weren't exactly ready to share the profit. That's when things took a dangerous, almost deadly turn. We haven't ran a job for him ever since, and I guess we weren't gonna start now.

 **-Thanks so much for reading. I hope you liked it. Leave me a review or send me a PM to let me know what your thinking so far and if there's something you want to read next.**


	12. Lost Cause

**Small time jump and more Dotty:) Oh and before we get started, just in case this seems a little far fetched just know I have witnessed situations very similar to this. Except those weren't handled as well. Anyways, carry on.**

Third person POV

For the next three weeks everyone worked in the garage getting to know each other all over again. Most were really impressed with how the other had turned out, given the complexity of their lives. Nat had finally started to let go of some of her anger that she had been struggling with. Sometimes she felt like she was drowning in a sea of her own emotions, but other days she barely thought about it.

Dom and Adrien actually started to get along. Although the tension wasn't quite cleared, they realized that the other wasn't so bad. They both had a common goal. To keep the ones they loved safe.

Day Before the baby shower 

Letty's POV

"Okay Dom, what about this?" I ask holding up a random baby item I grabbed off of the shelf.

"What is it?" he asks grabbing the box to inspect it. "Okay…yea this'll be good. It's a baby monitor with a built in camera and screen. so they can keep an eye on the baby…see Let you're a natural."

"Yea. It's a real talent grabbing the first thing off a shelf." I tease rolling my eyes.

"Alright, now Leah's turn. Do you know what she's having?"

I try thinking back to a conversation I had with Leon last week. But considering I haven't spent too much time with Leah except at the barbeque last month I have no idea what gender the baby is. I feel like a bad friend but there's just been a lot going on.

"I'll call Nat. Maybe she knows." I walk a few feet away and dial. I watch as Dom gets a couple looks from the women around the store. I roll me eyes as Nat answers

"Hey…quick question. Do you know if it's a girl or boy…no Leah's…girl?...Okay thanks…see you tomorrow…kay bye." I hang up the phone when one of the women gets bold enough to make her way over to Dom. I sit back to watch to see what happens next.

I watch as she feigns distress attempting to reach something on the top shelf. When she realizes Dom notices she politely asks him for help. And being the great guy he is, he does. And that's when she makes her move.

"Oh thank you. You really didn't have to do that for me." she says batting her false eye lashes. Dom looks amused and decides to indulge in the girls antics.

"Sure, it's not a problem."

"So. What brings you to Babies' R Us?" she asks, twirling a piece of hair around her finger.

"Uhh baby shower gift." he replies, holding up a random item off the shelf pretending to read the back label.

"That's so sweet. You have any kids of your own?"

"No. _ha-ha_ … you?"

"No. My sisters on her third. She asked me to come pick up some diapers for her. But this will only take a couple of minutes if you wanted to ask me out for a drink or something." as I hear that, I'm ready to put an end to whatever this bitch thinks she's just started with my husband. Doubting Dom will take the initiative him being a pathological flirt.

I stride up to them and make my presence well known.

"Hey, you ready to go?" and the look on both of their faces is priceless. I think Dom is in more shock that I have managed to keep myself calm, rather than turning to threats and intimidation for the first time in my life. But the girl, instantly gives me daggers and looks me up and down. Then plasters on a fake smile looking to Dom for an explanation.

I look to Dom to assess his reaction and waiting for him to inform her of our status. But Dom has an amused smirk on his lips, clearly waiting to see how I handle the situation.

"I'm his girlfriend." I told her smirking right back and looking at Dom, knowing how upset he gets altering our title.

"She means wife." I feel his hand apply slight pressure to my side, pulling me in closer with a dumb smile on his face. He truly enjoys telling people that.

With big shocked and slightly furious eyes the young girl practically screams, "Wife? You never said you were married."

This grabbed Dom's attention. Taking his focus from me, to the crazed woman in front of us.

"Well you didn't ask and I never said I wasn't married."

"Ugh really her? Why?" she asked looking me up and down her face full of disgust. "I mean you didn't exactly take pride in the fact that you were married. How do you expect me to believe that this isn't just a front for your "wife" and that had she not been her you wouldn't have taken me up on my offer?"

Dom and I looked at each other smiling. This girl brought back so many memories from our teenage years. When we had to defend our relationship, more often than once. Without taking his eyes off of me and holding me close he says, "I could stand her and tell you all the reasons why I am completely in love with this woman right here. How she runs through my mind all day. Why I'm so lucky she chose me. But that would take all day and we have plans. and I'm sure your sister will be waiting for those diapers."

Something must have really snapped in her, because she just stared and I thought she was going to cry but what happened next was a total surprise.

"You really do love her, don't you?" her eyes softened a bit.

"I do." he answered

"Look, I'm sorry. I guess, I'm really used to men falling at my feet and getting what I want, but I know a lost cause when I see one. Hold on to him. He's one of the good ones. Some women aren't so lucky. Believe me, I would know." I nodded in agreement and she left.

"That was interesting."

"What was?" he's really trying to play it like nothing happened.

"Who Is this? The Dom I know, would've took that number just to know he could."

And there he was still looking at me and not even defending himself at my playful comment.

"Okay what?" I finally ask annoyed, and slightly turned on, by the way his eyes are glued to mine.

"I never thought I'd see the day Leticia Toretto didn't resort to violence."

I elbowed him in the ribs, making him take in a sharpened breath. I walk away, pushing the cart down the aisle to grab a gift for Leah.

"That's my girl" I heard him shout after me, hunched over hand cradling his now sore ribs.

 **-That's it for this chapter. Let me know how you liked it. By the way, any feed back on the OC's would be great not sure if they're a hit or not, and I'm debating whether or not to keep them around.**

 **Also let me know if you are liking the Dotty situation or if I should kick it up a notch or if I should add more fluff. Thanks for reading:)**


	13. A Dad is

**Hey guys, hope you liked the last chapter. But here we go. Back at it again with the Drama.**

Day before the baby shower. Adrien and Natalia's house.

Adrien's POV

"Umm babe, what the fuck is this?" I ask holding up a box with a suspicious looking picture on it.

She peeks her head out of the bathroom, with a tooth brush in her mouth, with only her jeans and a bra on.

"It's a breast pump. Read the box." she says with a mouth full of foam.

"So. Out of all the fun, cute, baby gifts this is what you chose?"

She walks out of the bathroom now struggling to button up her shirt.

"Hey, it was on the registry. I grabbed the first thing on the list and besides you said you didn't…"

"Hey. Wait. Wait .Wait. Where are you going?" I hadn't realized she was going out.

"I told Rosa I would meet her for lunch. Which I'm already late for. So I'll see you when I get back, yea?" and before I can respond she picks up her wallet and keys, kisses me and heads out the door.

"Bye to you too." I yell waving to no one.

After a quick workout, I head down to the barber shop and get cleaned up for tomorrow.

Getting home I'm feeling good, and I know what a fresh line up does to Nat. So I walk in, fully confident things are gonna go my way tonight. But my dreams are quickly shattered, when instead of being meet with the embrace of my beautiful girlfriend, I'm meet with the tight sticky embrace of a 4 year old.

"Hi, Age." I look down and see Nico's dark brown eyes staring at me and I reach down and pick him up.

"What's up, lil man, onde está sua mãe (where's your mom)?"

"Ela se foi (she left)" he tells me, while playing with my cheeks.

"Really and where's Natty?" Nico, and now Jack, were really the only ones that got away with calling her that.

"Cozinha (Kitchen)."

"Alright. How bout you go back to watching your movie, while I go talk to her. Okay?"

"Okay." I set him down and he rushes over planting himself down in front of the TV watching Cars.

"Hey Nat, why is Nico here?" I ask approaching her in the kitchen.

"Oh. Wow. Look at you, looking all GQ." she saunters over to me rubbing her hands on my head and pulling me in really close. I can tell she's trying to avoid the question but as I'm about to call her out she begins to kiss my neck. I can feel the warmth of her breath on me, making me shudder. Damn. She smells good.

She's so distracting I almost forget about the four year old in the next room. That is until I hear a series of small claps and laughs. So I reluctantly pull Nat away from me to look at her in the face.

Defeated, throwing her hands in the air she comes out with it. "Fine. Rosa asked me to take him for the night she has a date, and you know how hard it's been on her since V. You know she wouldn't ask if it wasn't important."

"Well, she knows we're happy to take him anytime. How is she by the way?"

"You know, it's rough. But she's getting by. But now that Nico's getting older he asks questions, and she doesn't know whether to tell him the truth about V."

"What did you tell her?"

"That he would want her to be happy, and that she should tell him the truth. Vince was a good guy. He didn't always do good things, but he tried his best." Vince was a good man. We visited them down in Rio a few times, before they had Nico, when they first got together. Vince wasn't doing too hot until he found Rosa but Natalia's right, he tried.

"Man, that's rough. But she likes this guy?"

"Yea. I think so. He's been asking her out for over a year now."

"It's good to hear she's finally starting to move forward."

"Yes it is do me a favor, and go get that rugrat, dinners done."

"Mmhmm you cooked? Maybe Nico should come over more often." I joked in light of the fact that she hardly cooks. We usually order in.

"You're hilarious." I hear her call after me.

After eating and playing with Nico for a while the kid seemed pretty tuckered out, and is rubbing his eyes. Nat and I decides it's time for bed and lay him down in one of the spare bedrooms.

We both go to tuck him in and say good night.

As I kiss his forehead and begin to leave, I hear a small voice come from behind me.

"Age?"

"Yea, bud?" I ask coming to seat next to him in bed. Nat watching from the doorway.

"Do you have a dad?" I look at Nat for help, but she just looks saddened by his question, so I try to be as honest with the kid as I can.

"I do." I tell him hesitantly.

"What is a dad like?" to be honest, I had no idea. I never really grew up with one.

"A dad is…a dad is…" I struggle to find words.

"A dad is having someone who cares about you, and loves you, and is there for you. To help you whenever you need it. They help raise you to be a big strong man. So you can be a dad someday." Nat answered helping me out.

"Do you love me Age?" He turned back to me.

"You know I do."

"Can you be my dad?" his big chocolate eyes looked so hopeful my entire heart hurt for this young boy.

"I'd love to buddy, but you already have a dad, and one day your mom is going to tell you all about him. How awesome he was and how much he loved you and would do anything to be here. But I will always be your family. So if you ever need anything, I'm here for you. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Okay. you good? Ready for bed?"

"Yup. Boa noite, Age." his eyes are already starting to close.

"Boa noite, Nico." I whisper while turning out his light and cracking the door.

Nat is waiting in the hall. She hugs me tightly.

"You okay?"

"I'm good just, he got me." My dad was never really around. That's why I moved here with my grandma when I was a kid. I was like Nat once, not too long ago actually, where I didn't see kids in my future. But something happens to you when you fall in love. I think it's more than that, because I've seen people in love. Then I see how I feel about Nat or how Dom feels about Letty. It's like they're the air that we breathe. They're the sun in the sky. It's like I wouldn't know who I was without her. And something about having that connection with someone, you just want all of them. So you start to see the future differently than you did before. You stop thinking about all the mistakes your parents made and decide you want to do better, because they deserve better. I guess, I just understand this kid wanting parents, his mom not knowing what to say, and just wanting someone there. And I wish I could be that guy for him but it just isn't my place.

"I know." she soothes while rubbing circles into my back trying to make me feel a little better.

"You need to talk to Rosa."

"I know that too."

"Let's go to bed. That kid wore me out."

"You expect me to get any sleep after that?" she said patting my back, both of us knowing the night would be filled with past memories of our own childhoods.

"Damn." this kid really knew how to kill the mood.

"You said it."

 **-Thank you everyone for reading and those of you following along with this story. Don't forget to leave a review or a PM. I'm always open to feedback, ideas, and suggestions. Much love3- FF8**


	14. Needing a Fix

**Enjoy. Decided to make this one a little fun.**

Nat's POV

I didn't know who I felt for most. The young boy whose father had been taken from us all too soon, at the hands of another, or the young man that I loved, whose father made the choice to walk out on him.

They both looked as though they longed for that connection. One so hopeful in finding it, and one so haunted by his own past and struggled to answer the tough questions being thrown at him.

"What is a dad?" I waited allowing Adrien time to think.

"A dad is…a dad is…" I felt his struggle and decided to relieve him of the stress.

"A dad is having someone who cares about you, and loves you, and is there for you. To help you whenever you need it. They help raise you to be a big strong man. So you can be a good dad someday." This had me reflecting on my life as a kid. I didn't think about those who had left or done me wrong. But when I thought of a father, and the only reason why I was able to answer Nico, was truthfully because of Dom. Leon, Jesse, and Vince helped too. Which brought a smile to my face at the memories, but tears to my eyes knowing Vince's son would never know how truly great he was.

I had known that the guys were a big part of my life. But I guess it took till now, to really realize just how much influence they had over me. When I really think about it they raised me and taught me everything I know.

I guess I should have realized it a lot sooner. Especially taking a good look at the life I had been living. That night I would dream about the guys that had banded together and took a young girl under their wing and allowed her to be part of their crazy family.

The next morning Rosa shows up to pick up Nico and as he is getting stuff together, with the help of Adrien, I take the time to talk to her about the previous night.

We sit down in the living room and I hand her a cup of coffee to wake her up a bit. Seeing she's still in the same clothes from last night and is currently working the walk of shame I poke a little fun.

"So I'm gonna take it that someone enjoyed themselves last night."

She blushed, but agreed.

"So how was he, he wasn't too much trouble right?" her accent thick, looking apprehensive.

"I think it's time you talked to him about Vince. He's curious and I think he deserves to know."

So I replayed the occurrences of last night and she gave it some thought, but said she would talk to him.

"Sinto muito (I'm Sorry), I should have told him sooner. I didn't mean for that to fall on you guys. You're just kids yourselves."

"Yea I know. Your kids gonna give me gray hair and wrinkles before I'm 22. _Ha-Ha_ "

" _Ha-Ha_ I know what you mean, I already have some." she said playfully shaking her curls.

"Mama" Nico screamed running into the room jumping into her arms. Adrien coming to sit down and join us. I saw Rosa mouth an apology and Adrien waved her off assuring her it was okay.

"We have to go now. So why don't you say bye to Natty and Adrien, and thank them for letting you stay here."

"Bye Natty, Age. Thank you for letting spend the night." he said hugging us both.

"Anytime kiddo."

After they were gone we had to start getting ready for the baby shower, that after yesterday I no longer wanted to attend. In fact I wanted to put babies so far out of my head I went to the fridge to grab a beer.

Sitting down in the kitchen trying to open my beer I felt a strong hand on mine and pulling the glass bottle from my grasp.

"Come with me." Adrien said pulling me up.

"Give me my beer." I tell him in a frustrated tone and reaching for it behind him.

As I reach for the beer he pulls me into a hug and softly whispers "Come with me," I start to feel guilty about my tone. I see in his eyes the genuineness as he asks for a third and final time.

I nod and watch him walk to the front door opening it.

"Where are we going?" I was still in my sleeping clothes. A tank top, some plaid shorts, and a pair of black ankle socks, which I covered with my boots as he threw me my keys and told me to follow behind him.

We drove for about ten minutes until we stopped at a red light. Adrien waving me around to pull up next to him.

"What?" I ask looking at him like he's lost his damn mind.

His response, was to look up with a smirk and it was then that I noticed where we were.

Looking ahead I could see the old railroad crossing that just so happened to be a quarter mile away from where I was stopped. The same place that Dom and the gang used to race back in high school. The same place all the kids used to race before Hector let us move into his circuit.

I hear Adrien rev his engine daring me to do the same.

Taking a deep breath and gripping my steering wheel tight, I press on the gas letting him know that when the red light turns, I'm going.

*Red…Green*

The moment my eyes catch the transition between colors, I shift and press down on the gas, jolting forward. I can hear Adrien right next to me.

My heart is pounding. I can feel the vibration of the car almost in perfect sync with my pulse. My breath is heavy and oddly enough this is exactly what I needed. This is what brings me peace and I finally relax not focused on anything but me, my car and the road that lies ahead.

I pull across the tracks just inches before Adrien. But I don't stop or look back. Instead I speed all the way home, now overly confident not worrying about cops or signals, knowing if need be, I could shake 'em.

Adrien's POV

I could tell Natalia was stressed. This was a lot to deal with for being 21. She was already stressed with letting her anger go over Dom, and now there were kids popping up all around her. So I took her to the place I know she loves best. Something she's been craving. Unfortunately Hector hasn't had a race in almost a month, due to the police closing in, anticipating a spike in racing after finding out that Dom was back in town.

I pull into the drive way not mad that Nat beat me. She's a hell of a driver and usually does. Besides the grin on her face would've melted away any anger I would have felt anyways.

She runs over and throws her arms around me and kisses me passionately.

"How did you know?" she asks looking up at me through long eyelashes.

"Because I know you and I figured you'd be needing a fix by now anyways."

"Really because I was thinking I might be needing a fix of something else." she whispers, licking her lips and pulling me close by my shirt.

"Really?" I tease.

"Besides I never got to show you how much u truly appreciate this look on you." her hand caresses my scalp sending chills down my spine. "Mmhmm." she whimpers in my ear. I snap and take her by the hand dragging her inside.

Upon crossing the threshold of our house, I don't hold back. I take her and kiss her hard and deep. I press her back against the wall. As she moans softy in my ear, driving me crazy, we crash into every wall removing articles of clothing until we lay on the living room floor naked. I take a moment to stop just to look at her. In front of me her eyes are soft and full, a mix of love and lust. We finally give into our desires and that's where we stayed all morning.

 **-Thanks for reading. I hope you liked reading it as much as I liked writing it. Dotty in the next chapter so be ready for that.**

 **p.s. Any thought on the O.C.'s?**


	15. She's a Bitch

**New Chapter. Enjoy.**

Day of the baby shower. Casa De Toretto.

Dom's POV

"It'll be fine, you're overreacting. Just entertain some of the girls' friends for a while. You might like it." I knew she not only hated entertaining a crowd she didn't know, but I knew she hated entertaining a bunch of woman she couldn't relate to even more.

She gives me a dirty look, as she slides on a light pink blouse that mia bought her a few months ago. She told her every woman needs a little pink in her closet. Letty disagreed and shoved it to the back where it has been ever since, until now.

"It had to be pink." she complains smoothing down imaginary wrinkles.

"You look great and I'll be there soon." I promise,

"You better be Toretto."

"Come on, you're going to be late. The guest are going to get there before you do." Brian and Leon took Leah and Mia out for breakfast early this morning, to give us time to set up and surprise the two very large expecting mothers.

Making our way out to our cars, we could hear car engines approaching at a fast speed. Right as we reach the end of the drive way we see Nat fly past us with Adrien not far behind.

"Well at least someone's enjoying themselves." Letty complains.

I look a few doors down at the two young adults who are completely oblivious to the rest of the world around them, and what I see is not only unexpected but somewhat upsetting.

"A little too much." I reply.

" _Ha-ha_ " there it is, the sound that can make any amount of anger or sadness go away. My body instantly started to relax I could listen to Letty laugh all day if only she would.

"What?" I ask, curious as to what she was laughing at.

"It's just all so familiar .It takes me back when you were on Mia's case about boys, all protective."

I brush it off with an eye roll and open her car door for her. Right before she ducks inside she gives me a quick kiss on the lips. "I kind of like it, just do me a favor?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't drag this one into any junk yards." she winks at me, referencing the time Vince and I interrogated Brian. Then she climbs in and pulls out of the driveway.

After she's gone I go inside to finish cleaning up breakfast and start to get ready. Most of the stuff Leon had picked up from Nat and Adrien's last night. So we only had a few things to load up in the car, and while we did that Nat was to pick up the cakes.

I wasted a little time knowing that the two were occupied at the moment and found myself making my way out to the garage.

Once there I start to finish up some paper work I had taken home from the DT's. About an hour goes by and I decide the kids have had more than enough time than I would like, to get themselves together. And I begin to head on over to help Adrien load up.

*Knock knock*

"Come in." I hear Natalia yell.

Walking in I am meet with a quick hug from Nat, as she finishes tying her hair back, her keys dangling from her teeth and her wallet sticking out of the back pocket of her jeans with one combat boot on.

"Suhy, huuh uhh." She reaches down pulling on her second boot and smooths the back of her hair and pulls the keys from her mouth.

"Sorry. I'm running late and I have to go get the cakes. Age should be down in a second. I'll see you there." and with that she was gone.

I was only waiting for about 2 minutes when Adrien came down his arms filled with boxes of pink party bags with sparkling tissue paper.

"Hey Dom."

"Hey. What's all this." referring to the boxes he held in his hands.

"Uh, Letty and Nat made them. Apparently their some type of gift bag. They saw it on one of those craft shows."

"I see, you need help?"

He looks around making a mental checklist to make sure he hasn't forgotten anything.

"I got these, but if you could go in the kitchen and grab the food. It's the round dish in the fridge and the container that's in the oven. Leah's sister dropped them off this morning."

After loading the car up with food, gift bags, and some forgotten decorations we're finally ready to hit the road.

Letty POV

This is why I don't hang out with bitchy woman. I've been here for over an hour and only about 10 girls have showed up, but it feels like more.

"Dom, this is Letty. Your wife. But not for long, unless you get your bald headed ass over here now!" I threaten leaving the message on his phone.

"So Letty, is it? What do you do?" asked one of Leah's friends, her hand on her slightly swollen belly. I take a moment to look around and see two more pregnant woman and a few others with babies in their laps.

A throat clears breaking me from my revelation.

"Oh, I work down at DT's with Leon."

"Is that how you meet him?"

"No. Actually we grew up together."

"Oh. Wait, you're Letty?" another woman asks with a southern drawl. I'm glad to see she's not pregnant.

"Yeah." I reply already annoyed.

"Aren't you and your boyfriend like fugitives or something? I mean, I know your criminals right? I remember it all happened around the time that I moved here from Georgia. Your faces were everywhere." she said calmly while taking a seat with her drink in hand.

There was a sudden roar of gasps and chest grabbing. Then, complete silence and a sea of wide eyes.

"Hey, Mary-Ann how's your second divorce coming along? You still sleeping with that doctor?" I turn around to see Nat with two cakes in her hand, giving me a quick wink as all eyes turn to the blonde woman.

"How dare you? Didn't your momma raise you with any class?" the woman gets up and grabs her purse.

"I guess not. But I guess we have that in common." Nat answered. "And sit your ass down you know you're not leaving."

"I am, and when Leah asks why her best friend wasn't at her shower you can tell her about your terrible behavior. Besides I thought you were out of the country. Out following in this ones footsteps. Huh? Why are you even here? Shouldn't you be out in that dump you call a garage?"

I didn't like the girl or he fact that she was taking jabs at the bad decisions in my life, but she needed to stay. I didn't need to be the reason for Leah being upset. Not today.

"Mary-Ann? Look, Leah is going to be here in a minute. Just sit down and I'll get you another drink. Alright?" she hesitated but sat down with a nod.

"Mary-Ann, Letty and I might have had our problems with the law, but even Letty's been with the same guy for 20 years. Isn't that longer than both your marriages? Combined." I hear Nat whisper as she makes her way over to the living room.

I turn to see Mary-Ann's expression as she points an accusing finger at Nat. I can't help but laugh as I hand her, her drink.

"Here and Nat come on, leave her alone. I need to talk to you for a minute."

I drag Natalia into the foyer.

"Thanks. You saved me, how did you know all that?" I ask shocked, not only did she know some scandalous information on the woman but she had used it against her.

"Oh Mary-Ann. Yea. She's not even Leah's best friend. She lives up north and Leah brings the broad around every once in a while. But everyone, including Leon, hates her. She's a bitch."

"No kidding. I'm going to kill Dom if he doesn't get here soon."

"Well Age txt me before I got here. They're about 5 minutes away and a lot of the guest are gathering in the back."

I peek my head around the corner and see the guest greeting each other, finding a comfortable spot to sit. I have to admit, from this view, the party doesn't look half bad.

"Who needs a beer?" I hear Adrien yell from behind the crowd. Some women turn up their noses as their eyes roam over him and Dom.

"I do." Nat and I say at the same time, walking up to greet the guys.

Not everyone understood our lifestyle, or at least what they thought it was. They made their own assumptions and didn't care to learn fact from fiction. But today I would let all that slide, because today wasn't about me, or Dom, or any of our drama. It was about the two little angels that would soon join this big crazy family. So I grab a cold one and go sit down to relax.

As I look around at all the decorations and people I realize it's kind of funny how Leah and Mia are so similar. Neither belonged to "the life". Not really. They just flirted with it a little and often times found themselves caught in the crossfire. But they were truly meant to be mothers. And you could tell that the women that surrounded us with their round bellies fit just as well into their lives, as the people at the garage did.

Dom and Adrien got everything set up and come sit at a table we had saved for our family (although most of us weren't actually blood related).

Roman, Tej, Hobbs and even Elena showed up.

Just in time too, because right as Dom and Adrien took their seats. Leon and Brian lead in Leah and Mia.

The look on their faces was priceless and of course Mia cried.

"You know you're not off the hook for leaving me here." I whisper to Dom my hand roughly gripping his thigh.

"I'll make it up to you" he says kissing my temple and draping an arm over my shoulders.

 **Thanks for reading. I hope I'm keeping you guys interested. It'll pick up soon. I promise. But don't forget to leave me a PM or a review, and let me know your suggestions, thoughts, and opinions.**


	16. Mama Bear

**Sorry it's kind of a short chapter. But something is better than nothing, right? Hopefully I'll have another chapter up tomorrow.**

Mia's POV

Brian and Leon had been dragging Leah and I around all morning and I was starting to get a little irritated.

"Brian, I just want to go home. My feet hurt, my back hurts, and I just really want to sleep. Please?" I beg Brian to take me home.

"Yes. Please Le? Thank you guys for being so thoughtful, but if I don't get these shoes off in 5 minutes I'm going to scream." Leah says.

Leon looks to Brian, scared, a little unsure of himself, and guilty. Definitely guilty.

Leon then asks Brian if he wants to come over, that he just got in a new part for a car he'd been working on at the house, and swore it would only take a minute. By now I'm ready to strangle both men with my bare hands.

We pulled up to Leon's house with me and Leah fuming. But I take a minute to look around and there's pink balloons and parked cars everywhere.

"What is all this?" I ask my anger seeming to melt away.

"Come on ladies. Your guest's are expecting you." Brian says extending his hand to help me out of the car. Leon does that same for Leah.

Great. I can already feel my mommy hormones acting up as tears start to fill my eyes.

We make our way out back and are greeted with our family and friends. All are smiling on their feet clapping at our arrival.

And that's when I lose all control and the flood gates open. Ugh I can already predict how all the pictures are gonna come out. Everyone else looking great and "look there goes ol' Mia with her raccoon eyes". Get it together Mi. You got this. Stop Crying and enjoy yourself. I wipe my eyes and hold my chin up and walk in.

It takes me about 20 minutes to greet all of the friends but I finally manage to make myself a large plate of food and make it over to the table were the families sitting.

"Oh it feels good to be off my feet." My feet are tingling with relief.

"Umm Mi? Didn't you just come back from breakfast?" Letty asks eyebrow raised and eyeing my mountain of food.

"When your body decides that it is ready to go through what some call the miracle of life, and starts making a tiny human, which you will inevitably have to squeeze out of you. Literally like the size of a cantaloupe out of the size of a damn donut. Then you can start lecturing me on my food intake. Until then…let me eat. Now does anyone else feel like poking mama bear today?" I look around to see everyone shaking their head "No?…Okay then…Whew."

Everyone starts to laugh. We begin to make small talk but them something catches my eye from across the table and before I can keep it to myself it slips out.

"Elena is that a ring?" her eyes bulge and she looks to Hobbs.

Everyone's eyes follow.

"Thanks Mia." Hobbs says clearing his throat awkwardly. "Ughh Yea it is. I asked Elena to marry me and she said yes."

We all give our congratulations, extremely joyful for the two agents. Surprisingly, or maybe unsurprising, Dom looks genuinely happy for the couple.

"Hold on. Wait a minute…when did ya'll start dating?" Tej asks.

"A couple weeks after Shaw" Elena answers.

"He use that baby oil on you, don't he?" Roman jokes miming a smacking motion. The group again breaks out in laughter.

"I'm bout to use my boot on that ass in a minute." Hobbs retorts.

"I was just joking. Damn, nobody knows how to take a joke." Rome mutters under his breathe turning back to nurse the beer in his hand.

The rest of the evening goes by smoothly. We play games, and open gifts, and before we know it the party is over, and Brian is finishing loading the van with the gifts as we prepare to go pick up jack from the sitters.

Dom's POV

"So Elena and Hobbs? You okay with that?" I look up taking my shoes off.

"Yea. Why?"

"Cause I know that when I was gone you…I don't blame you. You thought I was dead, but you guys did…"

"Letty. I love you. I have never said that to another woman. I cared for Elena at the time. But to be brutally honest, I never loved her. I couldn't. She was just someone who understood what I was going through, and was there. I'm glad she's finally moved on." Which was true I never did or could bring myself to feel for Elena the way I did for Letty. Let is such a part of who I am, and I appreciate Elena for what she did for me. She kept me alive and able to feel again. So when I was able to bring Letty back she was coming back to a healthy loving husband.

"I'm just glad Hobbs found someone to love his grumpy ass."

" _Ha-ha,_ Come on. I'm tired. Let's get some shut eye." I wave letty over, making my way up the stairs.

"You're gonna have to carry me Papa."

I raise an eyebrow.

"You owe me remember? And a foot rub."

I couldn't argue I did owe her. So I stride up to her and hitch her on my back "You know, you're lucky I love you."

"I like to think you're the lucky one." she teased kissing my bald head.

 **Thanks so much for reading:) Leave me a review or PM letting me know what you thought.**


	17. Rally the Troops

**Thank you all for the reads and review :) Sorry, it's taken me a while to update. I've been a little busy and I really wasn't sure what direction I wanted to take this story. But here it is. A new chapter. Enjoy :)**

Letty's POV

Its 2:20am when Dom's phone goes off and he reaches for it.

"Hello?" he answers groggily. "What?…Now?...Ugh…Okay…We'll be there…We'll be there." he hangs up and throws his arm over his eyes and lets out a deep sigh.

"Who was that?" I ask so I know whose ass to kick in the morning for waking me up.

"Hobbs. We got to go down there, he has something on Shaw." he groans but keep one open eye on me.

"Deckard?"

"Owen." hearing that my eyelids fly wide open and my heart begins to pound. I hoped I would never have to deal with him again. He reminds me too much of my past and the awful things we did.

I jump out of bed and start to throw some pants on.

"Letty?" I don't answer. I don't even realized he's called my name. "Letty?" Again, no response. I'm too busy running around the room trying to get my head together.

I reach down to pull my boots on when I feel Dom's strong arms around me. I stiffen for a moment before he whispers in my ear.

"Letty, you're fine. Everything is going to be okay. That's not you anymore. It never was." It amazes me how he can almost read my mind. I turn to face him. He takes my face in his hands. "Are you going to be okay?"

I had to take a second to think that one over. Would I be okay? Could I handle this again? Could I face this man? After thinking it over, I come to the conclusion that I could and would do this. This man took and hide my identity from me. Made me become someone I'm not and threatened my family. I will do whatever it takes to make sure he rots in hell. Whether that be in prison or in a hospital bed.

"I'm okay Dom. We got this." I take one of his large hands in mine to reassure him.

Making it down to headquarters everyone is already there besides Nat and Adrien. Which I'm happy about. She doesn't need to get into this.

"Not that I'm not happy to see ya'll, but considering the time and I just saw your asses a few hours ago, can we please get this moving?" Tej asks rubbing a hand over his tired face.

Hobbs starts passing files out to everyone at the table. "Last night someone took Owen Shaw from his hospital room. Surveillance cameras show Deckard rotting away in his cell all night, were he should be. Leaving us with no suspects and a shit storm in their wake. Three nurses dead, and two in critical condition. We need to find out who did this and why?"

"Can't we just use the God's Eye?" asks Roman like it's the most obvious solution.

"No. That was a one-time deal. Unless the government feels an immediate threat, which given the circumstances of Shaw's health, they don't believe this will escalate any further. But we know that's a load of shit so let's get to work." he explains.

"Did you say Shaw?" I hear Adrien ask walking in from around the corner Nat at his side. Damn it! Why are they even here?

I open my both to protest but Nat's face is already set on mine daring me to say the words. For the first time in my life I back down, knowing this isn't a fight I'm going to win.

"You know him?" Hobbs asks arms folded across his chest

"Him? No I can assure you Vivian Shaw is no man. But you wouldn't know that by asking around. You know how they say New York never sleeps? She's the reason it stays up. She runs everything up there." Nat explains.

"She look like this?" Hobbs asks pulling up a photo from the brothers files.

"That's her." she confirms pointing to the screen.

"Damn it. If she took him, she's planning something big." Adrien informs us, running his hands over his face.

"Then you better get started. Start weapons training, get your cars customized and up and running. We're gonna be ready for these sons of bitches this time." and with a quick nod he was gone.

"Why are you guys down here?" I can't hold my tongue.

"Hobbs called. Said you might need extra hands." she said while sarcastically doing spirit fingers.

"Nat, could I talk to you for a second?" her eyes flicker from mine to Dom's. she shrugs her shoulders and I watch as Dom and Nat make their way out of the room. Before they go, I notice Adrien squeeze Nat's hand and she reciprocates the gesture almost in reassurance. Adrien lets go but keeps a close eye on them.

Dom's POV

"So? What's up?" Nat asks, hand in the pockets of her green utility jacket. There's a slight breeze blowing the fly away hairs around her face.

"You shouldn't be here. You and Adrien need to go?"

"You're shitting me right?" I look at her assuring her I'm not. "Why?"

"It's too dangerous. You don't belong here." I tell her walking away praying to God she turns around and leaves and doesn't look back.

"Bullshit." and of course she doesn't. "I've been pulling jobs and holding it down at the races since I was 14. I can handle myself just fine. Not that you'd know."

"What does that mean exactly? What are we talking about Natty?" I turn to face her. She stands tall shaking her head in disbelief.

"You never even called me Dom. How could you not ask for my help?"

Now I really have no idea what she's going on about.

"With this? I just found out about myself?" I wouldn't have called her anyways. But thanks to Hobbes here we are.

"No with Letty, Dom. It was hard enough to stand alone at her funeral, but you didn't even call me to tell me there was a chance she was alive. I had to find out for myself." I meant to. I did. But when I heard that Letty had been murdered but mind instantly became consumed with who did it and why.

"Did you know that Dom? Did you know I was in London and ran into my supposedly dead sister on the street? She had no idea who I was. Do you get how hard that was for me? Then you go and gather this team, that didn't even know her. To what? Come save her? What about me Dom? Or did I not matter?"

"Does Letty know?" If Letty knew she hadn't recognized her own sister it would devastate her. Not recognizing "our" family was hard enough on her. She doesn't need the added guilt.

"No. I'm not an idiot."

"If you ran into her chances are you knew before we did."

"So that's your excuse?"

"Natty even if I had known, I just wanted to believe you weren't going to follow in our footsteps. That you would become better. I didn't want you getting dragged into shit because of my mistakes."

"I'm guessing you've used that line before and it starting to sound pretty old."

"Nat. I loved you so much. I still do, and I didn't want to jeopardize your safety. I had no idea what you were up to. And yes, I should have checked up on you. But I didn't want to have to influence you. I thought if you were doing well, why ruin it? And if you weren't, I didn't want you doing something reckless over something I wasn't sure of. I just I wanted so much more for you, so did Letty."

" _Ha-ha._ So what? I didn't live up to your standards?" she said it like I had just offended her whole existence.

"No. I'm not saying…."

"No. I'm glad you said that Dom. Cause you don't even believe the words that are coming out of your mouth. All those years I listened to you drill Mia about how she was better than this life. That she didn't belong here, and you meant every word. You know why? Because it was true. You knew it, she knew it, hell we all knew it. But this life, all of this, this is who I am. This is all I know. This is exactly where you knew, where we all knew I'd end up. I'll prove it. I'll make you a deal. If you could look me in the eyes right now and truly, with every ounce of your being, tell me I don't belong here, I'll walk away."

I stood there and looked at her so full of determination and in the end I couldn't do it. She was right. I knew it from the start. Every day I saw her in the garage I knew it. We all did. I feared the day it would come I just hoped it never would.

"I can't. I'm sorry." I whisper, defeated looking down at my shoes. Disappointed knowing she was here to staying. Disappointed that I couldn't keep her safe. From this point forward she was part of the team and had to handle the baggage that came with it.

I feel her hand on my shoulder soft and comforting. "I forgive you. But I'm not going anywhere."

"Yea. I know."

"I'm sorry too."

"For what? Having feelings?"

"That and for being a pain in the ass lately. I know you guys weren't here for a lot. so it's probably just as hard on you as it has been for me. But the good news is I'm not usually this person. It's just a lot of things I'm dealing with after brushing it under the rug for so long."

"I get it. Believe me. You and your sister are more alike than you realize." She smiles.

"So? We're good right?"

As much as I didn't want to be. "Yea. We're good." she squeals with excitement and gives me a giant hug, before jogging back inside. But right before she reaches the door she turns back to me.

"And uhh… Dom… Thanks."

I nod and follow her inside.

 **Hope you liked this chapter. If you did or even if you didn't leave me a review or send me a PM telling me what to keep or change, and what you'd like to read in the chapters ahead.**


	18. Preparing for War

**Thank you for the reviews3 Much love.**

 **BTW, I am sooooo sorry guys that it's been a while since I've last updated. I've just been doing a lot lately and I'm gonna try to update more often. At least once a week until this story is finished. Just hang in there.**

Letty POV

After Dom and Natalia's talk outside, Dom fills me in really fast and gets the team working on their assignments.

Dom and Tej start to plan out surveillance and talk upgrades for our cars. Rome's already hitting up the snack machine and Adrien and Nat get to work modifying some of the cars on hand. I get caught up and just stand there and watch her, and I see her turn back into that 9 year old girl. she tied her hair up in a high pony tail just like she use to before working on a car, a big smile on her face, to bad she hasn't gotten any better at doing her hair since then, but it was still nice to see a side of her that I had missed through the years.

"Letty are you coming? We're gonna go to the weapons chamber and see what they've got for us." Dom asks breaking my reverie.

"Yea, I'm coming."

"Wait for us." Nat says putting down her tool and grabbing Adrien's arm. Rome following behind, a bag of chips in hand.

We then walked into a large room with what seems like hundreds of weapons on the walls.

"Sweet" Nat says breathless beside me.

Everyone, but Tej who looks like a kid in a candy shop, turn to look at Nat as she picks up a rifle. Adrien doesn't look surprised as he goes to grab a gun off the wall.

"For real!" Tej adds oblivious to his surroundings.

"Put that down before you hurt yourself baby girl" Roman jokes grabbing the rifle.

"Hurt myself? Please I can handle this baby better than you playboy."

"The disres…is she challenging me? I know she's not challenging me." he asks arms out looking around the room.

"Well I mean if you're too scared I totally understand you really should save yourself the embarrassment." She smiles and cocks an eyebrow challengingly.

"No, let's do this." He says seriously in a macho tone of voice. Dom rolls his eyes and quickly becomes annoyed with the escalation of a simple trip to the weapons chamber

We watched as Natalia and Roman pick out a gun and head to the target room.

Dom turns to Adrien "So, what do you think?"

He just shakes his head chuckling to himself. We all turn to watch through the glass.

"You ready old man?" she asks while smirking.

"Old man? Ohh it's on. I'm gonna show you an old man." Rome cocks his gun.

I give the count down and they both start shooting and reloading and shooting some more. When they eventually run out of bullets it was clear that Natalia was the winner but because he's Roman Pierce and can't let anything go…

"Well anyone can hit a target that's not moving."

"You couldn't." she defends.

"That doesn't count. You're related to Letty, girl has mad focus." Natty comes over and high fives me and intertwines our hands for a second longer, before releasing and putting her hand on her hips. "I'm not convinced she can handle herself in a more realistic situation." he says looking at her brow furrowed

"Cause I can't?" I ask sarcastically. He must have noticed his slip up, when he throws his hands in the air and shakes his head vigorously.

"You need her to whoop your ass again?" Tej asks shaking his head at his friend.

"So? What do you suggest?" Natalia asks.

Roman smiled. The next hour consisted of Tej and him arguing while setting up some paintball guns. Nat looked pissed which seemed to please him.

They've just finished making the small arena and Natalia walks over picks up a paintball gun and tosses to me. "I get my sister." I smile.

Roman stomps over towards me and takes the gun from my grip "Nope. Sorry mami. No teams."

Dom wasn't happy about us wasting time but watching them run around and hide, was a lot of fun. I mean, coming from a person who's been on the run for the past decade, you don't really get to enjoy simple things like this.

The timer went off, meaning that the match was over. We walked over to the doors where Nat walked out first she had been it in the left side of her leg and her left shoulder.

"Ooow tough break kid." Dom says.

Then roman came out

"Damn" we say in unison. Roman had been hit in his chest twice and once in the helmet

"What?" then he turned to look at his opponent. " _Ha-ha,_ I knew I got you."

"Nahh man, she got you. Have you seen yourself?" Tej says disappointed.

"What? Huh? What do you mean seen myself?" He walks over to a large widow seeing his reflection "Aww. Damn it, man."

We all laugh together. He walks over and throws an arm over Nat's shoulder. "I guess she's alright."

"You aint to bad yourself, Papi." she retorted rubbing his bald head and giving him a wink.

* * *

Hobbs POV

It's great that everyone is getting along. I couldn't imagine that this group of induvial wouldn't, but you never know.

Dom never ceases to amaze me when it comes to putting a team together. Believe me some of the different personalities may make it difficult to work with sometimes. But we're family and it feels nice to finally have something like that. A few years ago I never could've imagined I would even shake hands with a criminal let alone work alongside one, but Dom proved his character to me a long time ago back in Rio, and I haven't questioned it since.

"Great now that we've had play time, can you get back to business?" all eyes are on me as they nod and take their positions around the base. I inform them that we have moved Brian and Mia to a secure location and that they should stay at the base until we can get an exact location of the Shaws. Which meant no more horsing around.

"Hey Adrien, can I talk to you for a sec?" Letty immediately snaps her head up from under the hood of her car to look at me.

I see Nat roll out from under her car raising an eyebrow "Sure?" he answers suspiciously.

We head out to the alley behind the base's garage.

"So, what's on your mind?" he asks wiping her greasy hands on an old rag.

"What do you know about Sylvia Shaw?" I really need to know what we're going to be up against, and seeing as him and Nat are the only ones who seem to know who the hell she is, I might as well get all the information I can.

"Ahh, well, she's supposedly a great dance instructor. For a front she runs a pretty prestigious dance academy out there."

"You ever been there?"

"Do I look like I've taken ballet?" smart ass.

"Have you seen her in person? Do you know where she lives?"

He crosses his arms and begins to laugh. "Isn't it your job to know stuff like this?"

"Yea, but we can't seem to find a home address." I toss him the files I had carried out with me.

He examines them "First, it's nearly impossible to get passed her security. Especially with the amount of cops on her payroll. I've only seen her down at the races and as far as an address goes, she stays at the school. The whole left wing is devoted to housing and the entire 16 floor is her residence."

"So you've never met her?" I ask hopeful that he has.

Taking a deep breath "Not exactly. She tends to go the races every once in a while. She never did before a couple years ago, that wasn't her scene. But then one day she showed up and started scouting drivers and taking them in."

"What was she into before?"

He shrugs his shoulders, expecting me to have all the answers. "Organized crime. She doesn't do anything sloppy and she wants her money to stay flowing in."

"Why go to the races?" This is the part I'm a little fuzzy on.

"We all just assumed to expand. But I really have no idea. I never saw any of the drivers again, after they left with her guards."

"You get asked?"

"No… we tried to stay under her radar. If she was there we didn't race. Not that she hadn't heard of us. There was word she wanted to ask, but she wanted to see us in action for herself. But we did go to London, to see what all the hype was about, word on the streets was that's where she was sending all her drivers."

"Yea…what did you find?"

"Pretty much what you seen Letty up to, simple jobs and not so simple jobs."

"You ever run into letty?"

"No." he looks away and answers to quick. I could tell he's lying but don't press the issue.

"So what do you think we're up against?"

"It's hard to say she's into a little of everything, if you want to know what she has planned try her students then check her office."

"Her office sounds a little casual, don't you think?"

"Its three stories below ground and it's where she handles all of her business. I told you she's organized, keeps everything on her computer and hard copies in file cabinets."

"Tej can just hack in." We have the best resources surely he can figure something out.

"No, can do. People have tried. Some of the best hackers in all of New York trying to get their hands on some cash and each one locked out."

"How do you know all this?" I don't mean to sound suspicious but he catches on.

He shakes my shoulder "Relax, Hobbs. I know people"

"Thought you said you never seen the drivers afterward."

"I don't only know drivers. I do know some normal law abiding citizens, not much but a couple. Some of them her students."

"Alright, so what? We have to figure out a way to get into the school, then down three stories to an office you've never seen to hopefully find out what she's planning?" This is stressing me out I work for the best damn national security agency and I have jackshit to go on.

"Oh you'll find something and whatever it is, it's going to be big. That mess at the hospital isn't her style. So you guys must have really pissed her off. There's a showcase coming up and in the middle there's a dance competition she holds to look for potential students, we sign up Elena and Roman to gain access on the guest list, she'll be too busy to even notice you guys are there."

"Elena and Roman?" I don't like that idea.

"Or Nat and Rome" I challenge.

"Good luck" he chuckles.

Shaking it off I ask, "Is it worth it? How dangerous is she?"

"Sylvia Shaw? Oh it'll be worth it"

I'm not sure what or if we'll find anything in New York, but right now it's our best bet to get ahead of what's coming. The prison has informed us they have Deckard Shaw locked down but I have no idea how long that'll last.

 **Thanks for reading. I appreciate it. Let me know what you thought about this chapter and what you want to read next. I think the next chapter is gonna have a real heart to heart between Natalia and Letty. I just feel like it's long overdue.**


	19. I need you

**Sorry again. It was another busy week but I'm going to try and be a lot better. So I'm going to aim for my weekly updates to take place on Wednesdays. So I hope you like it. Let the reading begin.**

Nat's POV

It's been a long day. My shoulders ache, my head hurts, and I just need a long nap. As I sit on the edge of the bed Adrien comes up behind me his legs on either side of my hips and starts to softly massage my shoulders.

"Are we really doing this Nat? I know their family, but you sure this is the right move?" I hear him ask from behind me his lips grazing the exposed skin at the nape of my neck.

"No. I'm not. But I am sure that I will be there for whatever they decide. Are you with me?"

He tilts my head back into his chest so I can look him in his eyes "Always." he says before kissing my forehead.

My cheeks warm and a smile spreads across my face but in the back of my head I'm anxious. this is the exact situation I have always feared. Yes, we've run jobs and raced and been on the run. But now these are the big leagues. These aren't just jobs anymore. These are people who are hunting down my family with the intent to kill them. We can't afford to lose and I can't lose Adrien. I promised him years ago I would never leave, that I couldn't take the coward's way out the way I thought Dom had. But now I'm not so sure. I need time to think.

I reflect on Adrien's words "always." And I know them to be true. I get up and head out of our sleeping chamber and as I am about to make my exit I hear Adrien's voice as if he's reading my mind.

"You okay?"

"Yea…I'm good. Just going to get some air check on the car."

"We're not them Nat. You know that right?" I hate that he can always read my mind but it's also one of the reasons I love him.

I give a quick nod before exiting the room.

I make it into the base garage and begin working on my car unable to sleep and unable to ease my mind.

I've been down here for about 30 minutes now when I hear a voice approaching me.

"Cars always seemed to help you relax." I turn around to see Letty with two cups of coffee, holding a hand out to offer me one.

I walk over and take it, thanking her.

It's silent for a minute. I look her over and thinking about the old days.

"So, you and Dom huh?" I ask not giving her the time to over analyze my situation.

She giggles a little "Yea. Crazy isn't it?"

"What? You and Dom? Nah. I always knew you'd make it. The way he used to look at you like you were his whole world. I still remember that and that's powerful. That's long lasting. Even you, you used to look at him and get this look in your eyes. It was so un-Letty like, but somehow it suited you. It was nice."

" _Ha-ha_. No, I just meant after everything."

I think it over. "I guess you're right. Hey, look at it this way instead of fighting of all the racer chasers you've upgraded to murderous villains. Congrats." I say raising my mug.

" _Ha-ha._ God life was so simple back then. Almost seems like another life."

I nod in agreement.

"So this Adrien, you really like him don't you?"

"He's… alright." I shrug my shoulders.

"Mmhmm. I remember when I thought Dom was "alright"" she smirks at me.

I roll my eyes but smile.

"So you wanna tell me what's bothering you?" she asks taking a seat on one of rolling stools.

"Not really." I tell her honestly, a sadden expression crosses her face.

"Because you don't want to talk about it or because you don't trust me yet?"

"I trust you. I just…" she cuts me off.

"Prove it." Her face is serious and challenging. I close my eyes and take a deep breath, gripping tightly to my cup.

"How did you feel when you realized Dom had left?" I ask cautiously taking a sip of my coffee immediately regretting doing so. I never liked coffee and set the mug aside.

She looks at me with narrowed eyes. Testing me.

"Confused…angry…hurt… like someone had punched me in the stomach. I felt… this overwhelming sense of loss." she pauses and looks me in the eyes. It's clicked. "Natty no. You can't leave him, not now."

"Letty, I'm not trying to get into that right now. I just need to know he'll be okay, that's all."

"Was I okay?" I just stand there blinking at her, unable to form words. "Why are you doing this?" she asks just above a whisper.

"What do you mean?"

"Pushing him away. Dom and I weren't enough of an example?"

"I just don't think he should come with us. Where ever this leads us, whether it be New York or wherever maybe its best he didn't go."

"Why not?" she made it seem like it was her being left all over again. I could hear the crack in her voice, the pain.

"Growing up everyone always told me how much I reminded them of you two. And when Adrien came into the picture they said it was like déjà vu. And I was okay with that because I never believed it myself. I couldn't see it. But now I see it a little more each day. I see you guys and I remember something from when I was a kid. Then I see Adrien and it just is all so familiar, but all so different. And I don't want to be you and Dom. I promised I would never be him. I would never leave. But I also promised him he'd be safe with me, and happy. And that's more important than anything else. People don't come back from the dead Letty. You got lucky. But that's a once in a lifetime deal."

For the first time I think I truly understand why Dom left Letty that night. Because I had once questioned how you leave the love of your life. But when the alternative may lead to their death or unhappiness it's something you learn to be comfortable with. and if not comfortable at very least bearable and if not that then you at least have the small acknowledgment that they're safe and sometimes that is the only thing that allows you to wake up each morning.

"I get it. You're scared." She accuses harshly.

"No I'm not." I defend.

"You are. Nat its okay to be scared. You think I wasn't scared that day we left? That I haven't been scared every day since? I've been terrified and every once in a while I'm distracted from what's going on and I just enjoy myself but reality always hits, and all I'm left with is a pain in my chest that refuses to go away. This isn't the way I ever envisioned my life. Our lives."

I'm confused I just need advice.

"Letty tell me what to do." I plead. "I need you. I can't do this on my own."

"I…."

 **Okay so that's all for now. I didn't want to make this chapter too long. What do you think Letty will say? Do you think she'll tell her to stay or leave? Leave me your thoughts and comments in a review or pm. How are you all liking the story btw? Any suggestions are greatly appreciated and thank you to all of you who are reviewing.**

 **Much love-FF8**


	20. More than enough

**Thank you so much for your reviews. I'm extremely proud that I got this done on time. It's a few hours early but I just realized I have something planned later so here it is. I know it's not much, but I'm trying to figure out what I want to do with the Shaw's. But let's get started. Hope you enjoy.**

Letty's POV

"I…I can't tell you what to do. But I can be your sister and tell you that I'm here for you and support your decision. Whatever that may be. But Natty I am going to give you a small piece of advice…you don't have to go. You could stay here with him. Build the life Dom and I never got to. Soak it all in. Dom and I struggle with the decisions that lead us here. We look back and wish we could've done things differently. This is your chance to do something we never could. Live a long and comfortable life. Get married, settle down, have kids. Live freely. Make a life that you don't have to spend every minute of it looking over your shoulder."

I'm desperate to have her stay. This life may be all that I know and love but it's also everything I hate. For what it's done to those I love. I can't tell her what to do but I can make sure she's aware of all her options. I don't want her to make a decision she'll regret later.

"That's not really our style." I turn around to see Adrien standing in the doorway arms folded across his chest. I press my mouth into a thin straight line. Nat looks at Adrien expressionless.

Sensing the tension I excuse myself.

"I'll give you guys some privacy and I'll talk to you in the morning, night." As I slip passed Natalia I give her hand a quick squeeze letting her know I'm here for her, before walking into the darkness.

Adrien's POV

"So you gonna tell me what that was all about? Or do you want me to guess?" Nat looks like shes made of stone her face not giving off any hints of what she may be thinking.

"What do you want Natalia? Tell me and I'll give it to you. You want to do this job for your family? Great, we'll do it. You want to stay and make a life? I'm in. But you can't keep pushing me out. Tell me what you want and it's done. But you need to talk to me."

"What do you want from me Adrien? Huh? What if I told you I couldn't map out the next five years of our lives? Shit I can't map out the next 5 hours of our lives. What if I said I didn't want kids or to settle down or if I didn't want to marry you and live in a house with the white picket fence? Huh?" she sits down exasperated on the hood of her car. "What then?" This girl was losing her mind if she thinks that's what all this is about.

I walk up to her to sit next to her on the car taking the wrench from her hand that she had started toying with.

"First of all, our house doesn't have a white picket fence." she chuckles but shakes her head, that's a good sign. "And second, I knew what I was getting into the moment I met you, and I didn't run then and I'm not running now. We've been through a lot already, so I thought that it never needed to be said but I would stand by any decision you chose, because I love you and I choose you. I choose you above it all. If that means it's just you and me in our home, doing what we love every day and surrounded by these people until were old and gray that's enough. If we have to spend the next twenty years running with just the clothes on our backs, as long as you're by my side that'll all be enough. You are so much more than enough it scares me sometimes."

I can see her breath hitch in her throat and eyes become misty.

"And you're okay if we never have kids?" as much as I would love having them I love her more. So if she decides she doesn't want them then I'm okay with that.

"Yes."

"You shouldn't be. You should choose someone whose going to give you those things. You deserve the house with the white picket fence and the kids and an adoring wife that's going to greet you with dinner when you come home from work. You shouldn't give up on those things for me. I want you to be happy. I want nothing but the best for you and I'm woman enough to admit that that's not me."

"You're what makes me happy. The rest is just sprinkles on a sundae. As far as I'm concerned I'm not losing anything. Every day you give me the world just by being her with me. I honestly couldn't ask for anything more than that."

"I can't guarantee our safety." She says so low I barely catch it.

I take her hand in mine "Neither can I. I've gotten us into some deep shit. But I promise one day I will. I'll be able to keep you safe, just trust me."

"With my life." she says bringing the back of my hand to her lips.

"Good. Now that we've gotten everything out in the open and you've talked to Dom and Letty, is there anything else that's bothering you? Anything at all?"

She let out a jagged breathe but it seemed to be one of release "Nope."

"Are you sure cause for as long as I've known you I don't think you've ever been so emotional than I've seen you in the past couple of months."

"It was 14 years of bottled emotions coming to the surface. Things I thought I had dealt with or that I just didn't think bothered me as much as they did. But yea, I'm sure and thank god, I felt like a mental patient. I thought I was losing it." That made me laugh thinking about the hell she's put me through worrying about her.

"Well come on crazy, let's get you back to bed." I stand and pull her up with me guiding her through the garage.

I feel her start to pull back grabbing my arm by the crook off my elbow bringing my body closer to hers. "Sorry. And thank you." she says almost shyly.

I'm stunned and decide to have a little fun to brighten the mood "What? Come again, was that an apology?"

She rolls her eyes at me as I laugh a little. She rubs her free hand over her face "I just know I haven't made it easy on anyone since my life turned into one big soap opera."

"Its fine babe. It's done with, but if you could… can I just hear that one more time."

She jumps up and wraps an arm around my neck putting me in a choke hold making me laugh even harder. "You're such a jackass."

I stand up straight causing her feet to lift off the ground settling her into a piggy back position "But you love me." I manage to squeeze out.

She finally lets up and reaches forward from behind me and kisses my cheek. "God knows I do, and only he knows why?"

"You know why?" I tell her rubbing her soft thighs that are wrapped around waist.

"Really?" she says against my neck her wet lips barely grazing the skin. The cool air sending my skin crawling with goosebumps.

"Do I need to remind you?" I practically growl.

"You might have to." and I make a dash for our room her giggling and holding on tightly pressed against my body.

She may not know it yet and probably wouldn't believe me if I said it out loud, but one day…

I'm going to marry this woman.

 **So I hope you liked it. Thank you so much for reading don't forget to leave me a review and tell me what you thought. As always I'm open to suggestions. Next chapter we get back to Dotty and see what's going on with them and maybe even a little update of the Shaw drama.**

 **Once again much love-FF8**


	21. Los Bandoleros pt1

**I'M BACKKKKKK!**

 **I'm so very sorry for the long delay. I've been a bit busy and suffered from a severe case of writers block but I'm back and I hope to keep it that way. I hope you guys are still with me. This will be a two part chapter just because I didn't want to make it too long but I wanted to dip into Dotty's past and felt this was a great time to do it so here we go. Hope you like it. Btw, if you haven't watched Los Bandoleros( the 20 minute short film directed by Vin Diesel) I strongly suggest doing so. I believe it is on YouTube and if not . you can follow this link.**

Dom's POV

I'm lying face down in bed not quite asleep but close enough. When I feel the weight of the bed shift, and feel a small arm wrap around me, pulling me near and kissing my bare shoulder softly.

"I'm glad you came to bed." I turn over to face Letty she lays her head down on my chest and begins to draw patterns with her finger along my abdomen.

"Mmhm…Dom what if I told you I don't want to do this anymore?" she shifts her head to look up at me.

"We don't know what Shaw has planned. Letty if you want, you can go with Mia and Brian to the safe house. But I promised you guys I would keep you safe and I intend to keep that promise."

I feel her shake her head against me. "No, not just this Dom. What if I said I wanted to walk away from it all? Just live a normal life. Just us, the garage, Sunday barbeques…kids… what would you say?"

My heart skips a beat. I start to second guess myself. Maybe she hadn't just said what I think she did. Maybe I've fallen asleep and I'm dreaming. I've always been the settling down type. Even when I was a teenager and sleeping around I knew I wanted a wife and a house full of kids someday and I knew I wanted that with Letty. But Letty has always been more of a free spirit so when we talked about it before I wasn't sure she actually had given it any thought.

"Kids?"

She nods her head I try to remain calm but I'm almost positive she can feel my heart racing.

"Is that what you want?" I hold her small face in my hands looking for any hints that she isn't certain.

She's reading my face and her eyes find mine. "Yea I think I do." a tear escapes her eyes but a smile spreads across her lips.

"Leticia you don't know how long I've been waiting to hear you say that." I brush her tears away with a thumb.

"Let's do what we have to, to get these guys and after that we're out. Deal?" her voice was surprisingly upbeat I thought she would be more upset by giving this all up.

"Deal." I flip us over and kiss her deeply my hand instinctively goes to her flatten belly kneading the smooth skin.

"Easy tiger. We have a job to do." she pushes me off and next to her snuggling into my side.

"No hurt in practicing." I take her hand and play with her fingers.

"Mmhmm" she pretends to be thinking. "I guess you're right" she says taking hold of me and capturing my lips once again rolling on top of me.

Letty's POV

Last night was pretty amazing. I don't think I've been this happy since… I think the day I married Dom. Given the current circumstances I should feel frustrated and scared but I finally told the man I've loved since I was a kid that I want to start a family with him. That I want a life, a future, with him. I never expected us to get to this point after all we've gone through. Things just went so far left after we got married. I never thought this is where that night would lead.

Flashback (in the DR)

Letty's POV

Dom and I are on a blue kayak I'm laying over him staring him deep in the eyes. This is our second night together the first time we've spent time together in months and actually have found time to talk.

We had been staying down in Mexico where Dom had met this guy named Han. He seems like an okay guy. He drives well. He's useful when we need a driver. Everything was going well until Dom heard about a job from a couple of old friends, Santos and Leo. He naturally wanted to go down there to help where he could. He didn't tell me where he was going he said it was too risky. But he promised me it would only be a couple of weeks. He forgot to mention he would be training them so those couple weeks quickly became a couple of months.

I wanted to go. Be a part of the action, help out. But every time I brought it up Dom shot me down.

"I don't want you getting mixed up in this Letty. Your records clean you can go home any time. I don't want to ruin that for you." He would say. I knew he was right. I had my freedom to go home and I held on tight to that. I was especially thankful for it during the first couple weeks when my entire body was screaming out to follow him, to be with him where ever he was. So I went home back to the states and stayed with Mia for a little while caught up with a few old friends and made my way back to Mexico before anyone could start asking questions. I stayed put after that until one day the phone rang and our phone never rang. If someone needed us they knew our burner numbers. So when I answered the phone I was sure it would be Dom on the other end. But I was wrong. It wasn't him and the disappointment I felt made me want to crawl into bed and cry for days but I couldn't do that. So that night I packed a bag and eventually tracked him down in the DR.

Once arriving I heard from a few locals about a party and sure enough found Dom surrounded by beautiful women. That night he brought me back to this small house he had been staying in off the coast and we made love for hours just glad to be in each other's arms again. So today was the day I was going to get some answers.

I can feel our hearts chest to chest and as I stare into his eyes I feel our bodies completely in sync with one another, with each beat of his heart mine follows. My body molds into his and fits right into place like that's exactly where it belongs.

"You feel that? How could you be three thousand miles away from that?" I ask. Not sure how he's managed to stay away for so long.

"I can't" he replies before kissing me softly. The kiss ends naturally and I open my eyes. I start to get off of him and make my way back to shore. I make it there before Dom and am already drying off when he reaches me.

"What's wrong Let?"

"Nothing"

Ha-ha "Letty I know you. What's wrong?"

"You say you can't? Dom you did. You were. You were three thousand miles away from me. I had no idea where you were."

"I know and I'm sorry but you're here now and I don't plan on letting you go anytime soon."

"You want me to forgive you?" he thought it was going to be that simple? Unfortunately, he was right. I knew I had forgiven him the moment I saw him. It kills me that he has that much control over me.

"That would be nice. Although I kind of thought you had."

"Tell me what you training the boys for." He didn't answer my question earlier when I asked him on the car ride over.

"Ah that's what this is about. You think I'm gonna let you join. The answers no, Letty."

"Why Dom? I've done jobs in the past. What's so different about this one?"

"It's too risky. You have your freedom remember."

"Yes. Dom, I remember. How could I possibly forget when you're throwing it in my face every time we have a conversation? What good is my freedom if I don't have you Dom? What difference does it make if I could go home if you're not there? You are my home, don't you get that? To hell with my freedom Dom. It's not worth it if I have to lose you."

 **Okay so I'm gonna cut it off there, and I'll try to upload the next half in about a day or two. Like always leave me a review or a pm letting me know what you thought. I'm always open to suggestions. Please let me know what you'd like to read more of. And what I could improve on. Thank you.**

 **Much love- FF8**


	22. Los Bandoleros pt2

**My deepest apologies for my absence. I know I've said I would try to update more often and that plan has failed. But I finally have some free time and hope to be back at it, so just hang in there for a little while longer. Here is part 2 of Los Bandoleros. I know I said it would be a 2 part but I can now see itll will most likely be 3.i hope that's okay. I hope you enjoy. Here we go:**

Flashback

Letty's POV

"Yes. Dom, I remember. How could I possibly forget when you're throwing it in my face every time we have a conversation? What good is my freedom if I don't have you Dom? What difference does it make if I could go home if you're not there? You are my home, don't you get that? To hell with my freedom Dom. It's not worth it if I have to lose you."

Flashback DR

Letty's POV

"Letty it's too dangerous. I can't let…"

"Dom the safest place for me is right here with you."

I can see he's starting to consider it. I know he wants me with him but I know how important my safety is as well.

He places both hands over his face and takes a deep breath. I walk close and take his hands in mine.

He grips my hands tight. "One condition. If I say run or to leave you have to do that for me."

"We're a team. That means if you ride, I ride. I'm not leaving your side Dom. if you go down, I'm going down with you. Ride or Die Dominic. That's the deal."

His eyes are bearing into mine when a small smile creeps across his face.

"Ride or Die? I like the sound of that" he says his voice gruff.

"So I'm staying?" I ask hopefully.

"You're staying. We have a month before the shipment is going to be made. You gonna be ready?"

"You know it papa."

We spent the next four weeks training our asses off preparing for any mishap that may happen. No repeats from the last time we pulled a job together. We started practicing on smaller trucks with less tanks. The cops had started to snoop around and truck drivers were becoming more aware of their surroundings and started to take extra precautions.

Finally the big day had come. We would be taking 4 gas tanks off the back of a truck more than we had in the past and giving it back to the people. Everything was seemingly going to plan even Leo had managed to get his truck hitched on the first try which only happened once during our month of training. Things quickly got out of hand when the driver seemed to catch on to our plan. It seemed that everything that could've gone wrong had and our survival was solely dependent on the trust we shared for one another.

After was all said and done and we managed to make it out with our lives and the gas tanks we went down to the beach to celebrate and collect our payment.

I let Dom handle the business part while I made my way down to the shore. I sat down on a big rock and just stared out into the ocean. Thinking. Where would we go next? What are we gonna do? How much our lives had changed and how I miss the family we had left behind.

I hear Dom approaching me and as I turn to look at him I'm reminded why it's all worth it. I always figured racing and cars would be a part of my life that was inevitable. But I never thought we would still be pulling jobs.

Dom comes to sit beside me his arm wrapping around my shoulder.

"I hear Rio's nice this time of year." I tell him. Thinking maybe we can get away for a while.

"Cops are getting hungrier." He says worriedly.

"Then I guess were doin our job." I try to hide my worry.

"I'm a walkin target. I don't want you around when they catch up to me." I didn't get it before, but now it's clear. He can't be serious. He can't possibly think that after all this I would just walk away.

"Ride or Die. Remember?" he looks away avoiding eye contact. "Dom, how long have we been doing this? And now all of a sudden out of nowhere it's too dangerous? Come on." He looks at me his eyes full of torment. "We'll figure it out. We always do." I've never seen his eyes so doubtful. I take his face in my hands and kiss him deeply pleading for him to give us a chance.

He lifts me to straddle him and pulls his lips away from mine slowly our foreheads touching as we catch our breaths.

"Marry me, Letty." his voice is just above a whisper but I swear that's what I heard. My heart starts to pound in my chest.

"Absolutely." I tell him without hesitation. He pulls away to look me.

"No, Leticia. Right now, Marry me."

"Right now? Dom, are you crazy?"

"Right now, Letty."

In about an hours' time and minimal preparation and with Gods help Dom managed to find a priest to officiate our spontaneous wedding. How he managed to pull this off I will never know.

But staring at my husband to be in front of me I couldn't ask for anything more in this moment. I'm not nervous or doubtful like most people had to told me I would be. I feel safe and loved and I can't wait to see what our future holds. I know this wedding doesn't change much that a piece of paper won't change what we have built. But I know how much this means to him and it proves how far we've come.

I'm pulled from my thoughts when the priest asks Dom if he has the ring.

Dom looked shocked. Like he hadn't even thought about it.

I giggle because neither had I. Not once had a ring crossed my mind.

Looking down Dom removes his cross necklace from around his neck. "Will this do? He asks handing it to the priest who wraps it around our joined hands.

I didn't realize then how much it would come to mean to our story. The necklace wasn't worth much but I knew how much it meant to him. It was perfect.

"We have eternity in this moment" Dom says.

I look at him I hadn't prepared any vows so I just tell him how I feel how I've always felt.

"You will never be alone again. I vow wherever you go, I go. You ride, I ride. You fight, I fight. And if you ever die on me Dominic Toretto, I'm gonna die with you."

I meant every single word. Tears begin to fill my eyes but before they have a chance to fall Dom scoops me and kisses me. And in that moment a flood of memories of our life together flash in front of me. And when he sets me down he whispers "I love you, Letty. I will always love you."

I wanted that moment to last a lifetime. But I would soon learn that nothing lasts forever.

 **I hope you liked it. Let me know in a review or a message what you thought. Also I am always open to suggestions and ideas so feel free to let me know what's on your mind. I will also be updating part 3 in the next couple of days if not sooner. Thank you for reading.**

 **Much Love- FF8**


	23. Los Bandoleros pt3

**Here we go this is the third part of Los Bandoleros and most likely the end of the flashback. I pray you guys are still with me and are enjoying so far. I tried to upload this sooner but rewrote a piece that didn't quite fit. Sorry for the delay. Hope you like it.**

I wanted that moment to last a lifetime. But I would soon learn that nothing lasts forever.

Flashback continued

Dom's POV 

After the Wedding I took Letty down to the beach. It had always been a place of peace for us. Where we could go to escape. a place where we could get our thoughts together and when we were younger it was a place where we could be together in private.

For the first time all night I felt Letty's hand slip away from mine, as she made her way down to the shore. She slowly started to undress and enter the water. She turns and uses her finger to try to lure me in. It works.

And I too slowly make my way over to her, removing my remaining articles of clothing.

I'm just about to reach Letty but as I move closer and closer she swims further and further away from me, laughing as she does so. I begin to chase her laughing myself. I am enjoying my time being the most carefree I have in a long time.

But my enjoyment is cut short when a small scream escapes Letty's lips. I swim over as fast as I can when Letty yells out "No Dom. Wait. There's…" but it's too late I already feel the sharp sting in my hip. My hand instantly goes down to my side and when I bring my hand back up it is covered in blood. I look around me and see a coral reef that we had managed to snag ourselves on.

I reach out to Letty and tell her to take my hand and cautiously start to pull her back to shore with me.

When we reached the sand I grabbed my shirt and ripped it and told her to hold it tight to her wound.

I knew that the cuts weren't deep enough to need stitches but I knew that we would be taking it easy for the rest of the night.

When we finally arrived back to house we were both exhausted and were feeling the effects of the job we had pulled earlier that day.

We cleaned up and I met Letty in bed she was wearing a devilish smile and rubbed the empty space next to her coaxing me to come closer. I gladly obliged.

"Dom, did we really just get married?" she asked taking my hand in hers and pulling me closer. I winced in pain. "Oh, sorry baby I forgot." I waved her off indicating it wasn't a big deal and proceeded to answer her question.

"Yes we did Mrs. Leticia Toretto" she smiled.

"I like the sound of that" She was leaning in to kiss me but before our lips could touch she groaned and threw herself back down on the pillow. I thought it was her wound but then she said something that I hadn't exactly thought about. "Shit, you know Mia's going to kill us"

I laugh. She was right. Mia had been planning this day since she was 14. Even before Letty and I knew she had always known. I guess my dad had rubbed off on her.

"She'll forgive us." I reassure her. Before capturing her lips in mine. She pulls my in tight and I feel her lift her hips. This time it's her who winces in pain. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine maybe if I just… turn…" she begins to move her body slowly trying to find a comfortable position but I can tell by her gritting teeth that she's not going to find one. I place my hand on her unharmed hip and ease her still. She looks up at me.

"Letty, its fine we have the rest of our lives." Her eyes soften and her body relaxes against my hand.

"Promise?" she asks. I nod. She turns over facing the big window that overlooks the beach and manages to find a position that doesn't cause her any harm. She reaches behind her and finds my hand and pulls my arm to wrap around her.

"Just hold me."

"Of course." I press my body close to hers and inhale her scent. My hand plays with the soft skin of her abdominal. "I love you, Leticia" I whisper.

"I Love you Dominic" she says her voice airy and full of sleep. Within minutes I hear her breath even out.

I close my eyes listening to her steady breath mixed with the sound of the soft waves hitting the shore. Just as sleep is about to take hold of me my phone goes off. I slowly and careful withdraw my arm from Letty and quietly get out of bed and check the phone. There is a text message from Han.

_Han_

- _Dom,_

 _The cops just cleared out of the garage in Baracoa. The scanners have been blowing up. They should be moving in by morning we need to move and we need to do it now._

Dom

- _Thanks for the heads up take care of yourself._

Han

 _-You too. Good luck._

Damn it. I knew they would come. But I didn't expect it to be so soon. I immediately start to pack and it's not really even a second thought. I'm used to this by now. It isn't until I head into the restroom and see the purple toothbrush next to mine that I'm reminded it's no longer just me. I hesitate and walk over to the bedroom to see my beautifully sleeping wife. I know deep down she can't come with me. If I'm caught they're throwing big numbers at me and anyone with me. I can't do that to her. I won't.

I sit in the chair in the corner of the room and just watch her sleep. I don't know the next time I will see her. I know I have to go that every minute I wait the closer they move in. But I can't bring myself to move. She tosses for a second but then she resettles. This time I have to go. I know if she wakes up she'll never let me leave and if I wait any longer I may not go myself.

I hold the cross that is around my neck and take it off slowly holding it tight in my hand knowing who and what I'm leaving behind. I leave the stacks of cash and the necklace on the bedside table and kiss Letty's forehead softly inhaling her scent one last time. I whisper my vows to her one last time " I love you, Letty. I will always love you."

Then I'm gone.

Lettys POV

Today is supposed to be one of the happiest days of my life. I am supposed to wake up next to my husband. But instead I wake up to a phone ringing. I get up and look around for Dom but can't seem to find him. Maybe he's in the restroom or out fixing up the car. I walk over to the phone and answer it. Its Leo he asks me what I'm still doing here, I need to move that cops are on their way. I don't understand. I ask him where's Dom but he tells me he thought he was with me. I hang up and frantically search the house. As I run to the bathroom something reflects and catches the corner of my eye. I turn and see the necklace and the cash. No no no no no! He can't be serious. This isn't happening. My heart hurts but before I have the chance to break down the phone again goes off. Ignoring it I pack a bag, grab the necklace and get out of there.

I watched for an hour on the Cliffside across our home as they tore it to shreds looking for any evidence or clue to where Dom had gone. I watched until I couldn't watch anymore. I knew what I had to do.

I flipped open the phone and dialed.

The phone rang but went to voicemail. I left a message.

"Mia, I'm coming home."

My trip back to the states gave me a lot of time to think. I was pissed at Dom but I would handle that later right now I had a bone to pick with someone else.

Once arriving back to the house I was greeted by mia who had made a feast. I can tell by the way she hugged me she was relieved to have someone home. But it was short lived.

"Hey Mi, do you ever talk to Brian?" I asked taking a bite of food. Her eyes hardened and her jaw stiffened "Never." she looked at me questioningly. "Just wondering if he still works at the department."

"Why Letty? Please don't do anything stupid. I don't need you in jail. Killing him isn't worth it" I smile a bit, that had crossed my mind a couple times but this time I needed him alive.

"Relax Mia. I'm not going to kill him. Just wondering if his life is as shit as ours is or if he got to keep his job like nothing happened. That's all ". She reads my face and seems convinced. "He's still there. The bastard got to keep his job."

First thing in the morning I head down to the station and ask for a Brain O'Connor. I lie and say I'm a witness to a crime he's working. I wait in his fancy new office. Sitting there I'm not sure how much longer I can hold my temper but then he walks in looking down at a file. When he looks up and his eyes meet mine, his mouth falls open and he's speechless.

"Sit down. We need to talk."

End Flashback

And that one conversation lead us down the rabbit hole to hell and we've been fighting to get out of it ever since. So nothing could've prepared me for the life me and Dom were talking about. Nothing could've convinced me we would be thinking about a baby or leaving the racing life. But it felt so right. Like we had earned it.

 **Thank you so much for reading in the next chapter we get back to the story. Leave me a comment or you can send a message. I am still always open to feedback and ideas and suggestions. Let me know what you thinking.**

 **Much Love- FF8**


End file.
